


As the Seasons Change

by BanhTM



Series: Mizuhiki Cy/Cy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: 19th & 20th Century Japan, Awkward Whippersnappers, F/M, Family, Friendship, References to Literature, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, character cameos, historical fiction - Freeform, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanhTM/pseuds/BanhTM
Summary: As the country sets its sight onto a modern vision, its people struggle to leave behind their past. And as for Shirona, the refreshing winds of change might just be what she needed all along.
Series: Mizuhiki Cy/Cy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148375
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Encounter

Springtime in Sinnoh brings with it the pleasant aroma of pollen, tinged with the winds of change. Trailing branches of the numerous willow trees lace into arms of bulbous cherry blossoms, the pink petals fluttering clumsily about the cloudless skies.

Beyond the smoke of the railroads, within the mountaintops of Sinnoh lies a sleepy town, nestled within a bed of fog. Far away from the cobble-streets of bustling rickshaw and traversing sandals, tucked away from the ports littered with unfamiliar flags, this area remains one of the few places in the country that time has left untouched.

A Mukkuru soars over the biggest house made of birch wood, its spotless walls adorned with crawling ivy. The stone gardens shudder from a great sigh behind the open windows. A young woman slumps back onto the cool tatami mats, the sunlight glistening off her golden hair, the book before her forgotten for the time being.

"Shirona!"

The woman scrambles to her ass. Outside her window, a stray cherry blossom detaches from its branch and dips into the silent pond.

"I'm studying! I've been studying all day!" she shouts back.

"No, you weren't!" The old woman flies into the room. It's too late for her granddaughter to duck, and the fan smacks into her forehead. "You've been daydreaming again, haven't you? I can see it in your face!"

Shirona flushes. "What's wrong with that, Grandma? I'm just taking a little break!"

"Uh-huh. If a little break means you snoring with your mouth open." Shirona immediately covers her mouth and to her horror, touches the dry trail of drool. The old woman puts her hands on her hips. "And why is Gaburias hiding under the table?"

_Oh Arceus. _Gaburias shyly raises a wing. Shirona shoves the hair from her face. "Why do you keep forcing me to do this, Grandma? I've memorized the dumb book from right to left, from cover to binding! I—"

"HUSH!" Trainer and Gaburias fall over from Grandma's megaphone of a voice. The Mukkuru yelp and scramble into the skies, leaving the dark cherry branch empty once more.

"Do you know _why _I made you memorize this, Shirona?" Grandma snaps.

Shirona rubs her poor ears. "Because you don't want me to forget my roots."

Grandma brings the fan down again. "You think it's just a chore, don't you, kid?"

"I'm not a kid anymore," she huffs, but Grandma's rolling into lecture-mode again.

"There's a lot of people that would give up everything just to hold these precious texts in their hands!"

_And who would that be? _Shirona scoffs. _The nobodies from the other side of Tengan Bridge? _

_ **SMACK! **_"You're not being secretive in the least, squirt! Just because we come from a wealthy family, not to mention our prestige in the literary circles, doesn't mean that you can just take everything for granted!"

"I never said—"

"Shirona." Grandma's brow is low. Shirona shuts her mouth. The old lady glances out to the clear blue skies, her expression unreadable as wafts of sunlight bathe the hard lines of her face.

_Once upon a time, Grandma was tall and beautiful… strong and untouchable in her colorful kimono. Those pictures on the mantle are just remnants of a wistful past. _

"Shirona," Grandma says. "The world is changing around us. You've seen it with your own eyes, yes? Why, it seems like just yesterday that we still wore kimono to work! And bam! When you wake up, it's flashy suits and impractical hats!"

_That doesn't pertain to me._

"Yes it does," Grandma replies to her unspoken thought. Shirona flushes again. "Ever since the new Emperor came into power—that arrogant Sakaki, right? -- his new government's determined to erase everything bafuku-related. Forget tradition. It's all about the West and modernization.

"When I was your age, we looked up to the samurai. We read epics and ballads… we reenacted the Tales of Heike… And now that the social system has been abolished, it's almost unsightly to call yourself a samurai anymore. They're nobody now, Shirona, whereas in the past, we called them our heroes…

"Remember that literary event that I took you to, not even a week ago? We had to take the train because they were building new roads! All the greenery… all the parks, now just a platform of concrete!"

Shirona's head bobs up and down. 

Grandma puckers her lips as if she'd just bitten into a sour lime. "Look, kid. Our country is changing just as fast as the seasons are. Sometimes, I don't think I even _recognize _who we are anymore. If we don't preserve our traditions… if we don't remember what our ancestors have done… then who will we be then? A face without a name."

The quiet song of birds laces around the willow trees. A breeze skips over the lotus pond, dividing waves into clean, crisp ripples. Thick branches shudder and shed their pink petals to the earth below.

Then Grandma taps Shirona with the fan. "Forget it," she huffs. "I'm just repeating myself to a brick wall."

"Grandma! I _am _listening! Gaburias! Stop laughing!" Shirona scowls at the snickering Pokemon. It tries to stop, fails badly, and erupts into a fit of chortles while holding its stomach. "I get it, Grandma! You told me this already!"

"Yes, I did. I even told you on the day before that. And the day before before that! And I'll still be telling you tomorrow!"

"Grandma!"

The old lady shrugs. "But it's true."

Then she snaps her fingers. "Oh, that's right! Remember how our stupid sink is still clogged? I've called the water company again, and—"

"We've called them so many times already!" Shirona blows a stray hair from her eyes. _I'm sick of greeting them! _"They always leave empty-handed! And they're just dirtying the tatami mats!"

"But they're sending in someone new today," Grandma says sharply, glaring at Shirona from the rims of the fan. The latter's cheeks burn, and she bites her lips. "Some whippersnapper from who-knows-where." She snorts. "But you have a point. If they still can't fix it, then I'll give them hell!"

Shirona covertly closes the book. "When are they going to get here?"

"Right now."

_HUH?! _"W-What? Why didn't you tell me—"

A faint knocking on the door cuts her words short. Grandma rubs her hands excitedly and shoots out of the room. Shirona hears a faint exchange of words, the door creaking open, the—

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, KID!"

Shirona takes a deep, spring-scented breath. She wants to yell back that she's not a kid anymore, but she at least has to save face in front of a stranger.

"Let's go, Gaburias," she mutters, stroking the dragon's snout. Gaburias whimpers. "Hopefully they'll fail again and just leave us alone."

* * *

Grandma awaits her in the foyer. "There you are," she huffs as the young woman drags herself across the mats. "Introduce yourself."

_What's the point? _Shirona rolls her eyes… until she happens to catch his gaze.

Somewhere in the world, a branch shivers, and an armful of cherry blossoms scatter into the cloudless skies.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." He's about the same age as her, and yet, he looks remarkably older. Wiser. "It's fine. I'll be gone as soon as the task is done." Dark shadows under his eyes. _Does he even sleep? _High cheekbones protruding through his pale, dusty skin. _Does he even eat?_

His clothes are old—she can tell—but crisp and well-cared for. _Smells like metal and… old books? _ There's nothing striking about him—she'd been in much better company—but the air around him crackles with something that she can't explain.

_They're so blue._

Grandma looks between the two whippersnappers. Then it all makes sense, and the old lady smirks into her fan. Gaburias sniffs the stranger and tilts its head.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." His voice is soft but loud enough to be heard. _Is that a slight accent? But aren't the only people who speak that way aristocrats? They're much more presentable than him… He's so… dirty._

"Y-Yeah. Whatever." Shirona casually tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She misses Grandma's snorting into her fan. "So you're the one they sent?"

"Yes ma'am. I hear that there's an outstanding problem with your sink. May I come in?"

There's no name on his toolbox. Shirona's gaze flickers to his hands. _You speak well for someone that looks like this. Bandages are so unappealing. You don't moisturize your hands? Has it ever crossed your mind to wash them? How unsightly—_

Grandma clears her throat loudly. And that's why Shirona realizes that her problem is much more disruptive that she thought it was.

The man drops his gaze. "Ah… Well… Erm…" Something about that makes her chest flutter uneasily. Makes a bitter taste well to her tongue. "I apologize. Before this, I had a job at the local Lord's estate. He needed wood chopped, and I…" He fumbles for the dirty rag in his pockets. "I won't touch anything. I'll leave as soon as your sink is fixed."

"Yes, yes. Get going already." The young man nods at the frowning old lady. He crosses the doorway, removes his shoes, and follows Gaburias deeper into the clean and tidy house.

Then Grandma turns to her granddaughter with a face that explains everything.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Shirona grunts. Suddenly her socks seem to be the most interesting thing in the world. "That was rude of me. Just because he looks like he came from across the Bridge doesn't mean that he's a bad person."

Grandma's eyes narrow from behind her shades. She raises her fan, and Shirona instinctively winces, but the old woman merely brings it back to her side. "Sounds like it's your problem, kid. You deal with it."

"What…?"

The old woman scoffs. "I'll be in the kitchen drinking Moomoo milk. Lisyan's getting quite lonely. You do whatever you want until the sink is fixed."

Shirona frowns. Grandma turns and ambles into the kitchen, but not before Shirona saw that the old lady's lips had curved into a smirk, as if she knew something that Shirona didn't.

* * *

The ringing of metal fills the small bathroom. A _plink! _of wrench against nail. A _tap-tap _of hammer against screw. A _Thump-thump _of Gaburias's tail flopping on the floor.

When she finally steels her nerves, Shirona presses herself against the wall and cranes her neck around the bend.

The man is sitting in a circle of tools, newspapers, and dust. He's wholly focused on the task at hand and doesn’t look up when she ventures further from her hiding place. Even Gaburias is absorbed in watching this strange human take everything apart before putting it back together again.

"Don't touch that," he says before Gaburias can do it. The land dragon frowns, and the man's expression softens. "You're Gaburias, right? Well, that drill is quite sharp. You might hurt yourself."

Shirona watches as he disassembles the pipes connecting the sink to the wall. He shines a light into the murky pits, scowls, and reaches for a metal stick to dislodge whatever gunk that's in the darkness.

And as he does that, Shirona allows her eyes to settle on his face. Under that thin of layer of wood dust and smoke, he looks otherwise content in his natural habitat. His fingers dance upon the tubes, the screws and bolts seemingly undoing themselves with a mere wave of a hand.

_Speaking of which, is he not bothered by the filth? Who knows what crap he's touching. Who knows what crap he touched before coming here? And his clothes… I know you're trying to dress like the Westerners, but at least try to look like a gentleman. It's not that ha—_

Something heavy presses against her forehead. Something sharp and cold. Shirona gasps. That's when their eyes meet again, and that fluttering feeling in her chest grows to an uncomfortable pulsation.

"My sole reason of coming here is to fix your sink," he says, flat and coarse as if his voice had been dragged along gravel. "I know you don't think well of me, but I can't leave without finding the root cause of your blockage. That would be a waste of both of our times, would it not?"

He wipes the perspiration on his forehead with his arm. "I've experience in the field for a long time now. However, if I do make a mistake, then the company will refund you the full amount."

When she finally swallows the lump in her throat, her words come rushing out before her brain can filter them.

"You won't, right?"

He gives her a strained smile… almost as if she'd insulted him.

"I'll try my best not to, ma'am. Either way, the stakes aren't as high on your part. At the end of the day, it's always the guilty party who will face repercussions."

**_KAM! _**The screwdriver is jabbed into the pipes with deliberate harshness. He looks up from his bandaged hands and gives her another hard smile. "I know you want to keep an eye on me, but might you so kindly step back a bit? This room is small enough as is with the three of us in here."

* * *

It's early evening when the man puts everything back into place. He keeps his dirty hands behind his back as Shirona sees him to the door.

Grandma's eyes flicker between the two whippersnappers before she speaks. "So did you fix it?"

"Regrettably not, Madam." He shifts his toolbox to his other hand.

Shirona clicks her teeth. "See, Grandma? I told you that it was a waste of—"

"The problem isn't of your sink, ma'am." The man's icy glare freezes her words. "Your faucet is fine. The only problem with that was the clump of hair I removed from the pipes." He turns to Grandma. "If may ask, when was your house built, Madam?"

Grandma raises an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, this dingy old house was built when the Capital moved to Kanto-kyo for the first time."

"Ah." Then his brows furrow. "I-I'm sorry? Do you mean the time when the bafuku was first established? After the civil war?"

Grandma's eyes widen. She exchanges a look with her blank-faced granddaughter. "Ohohoho!" the old lady laughs. "Exactly that. Sharp eye."

A faint flush blossoms on his ears. "O-Oh. I'm just… curious." His flat tone is a juxtaposition against the sunlight in his eyes. "I never would've thought that Kannagi Town had ties to the old Capital!"

"The Imperial Court, when it was still a thing mind you, once lent some of its books to us." Grandma winks, a crooked grin on her face. "We're known for our printing houses, and most of the townsfolk are artisans and collectors of old classics."

"Classics? You mean to say that you have actual, physical copies of such anthologies from times bygone?"

"Correct, kid! Now, can you believe that we actually have the original manuscript of _Heike Monogatari, _of the tale of Yoshitsune, right here in our printing houses?"

And Grandma keeps on flapping her lips. All Shirona hears is something about old books and obsolete traditions that were best kept in the yellowed pages of history.

But she can't tear her gaze away from the man. He's actually _listening _to Grandma's blabber! And from the way his back is slightly bent, the way his eyes shine with childish glee as he interjects questions into her boasting… as if they were old friends talking over tea…

_What's wrong with my heart…? _

"This is amazing!" The man's oil-stained hands are waving about the clean mountain air. "To think that such classics still lived! And not just a replication either, but the original editions as commissioned by the courts! Oh, just wait until I tell Grandfa—"

He suddenly gasps. His shoulders jerk back as if he'd just been slapped across the face. Shirona flinches as well without knowing why.

_It's as if he'd just been caught red-handed._

The man quickly pulls his cap down so his hair obscures his eyes. "I apologize. That was… no, I have no excuses. That was unprofessional and unnecessary. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Shirona's chest tightens when he bows to the 90° mark, his back as straight as a ruler. "The problem lies within the house's foundation," says he. "Your plumbing system is archaic and will only cause problems if you continue to use it. I'm surprised that it still worked up to this point though… one of your main lines was on the verge of bursting if you hadn't called the company in time."

He straightens. "I've applied a temporarily seal to the leak. Would you like me to show you? I have no intention of tricking you into paying more than you have to—"

Grandma shakes her head. "No need for that. I believe you… and my granddaughter does too. Right, kid?"

Shirona slowly looks up from her feet. "Yep." The hot flush in her face makes it difficult to even hear her own voice. "Yes, I believe you."

Some sort of relief passes through his face. He dabs the rag to his forehead. "Ah. Thank you. I'll take this message to the company right away. They should send a team tomorrow to fully resolve your issue."

"So you're not coming tomorrow?"

Shirona covers her mouth after realizing her mistake too late. Grandma buries her face into the fan as her shoulders shake violently. The man simply tilts his head, a frown set on his tight lips.

"No. I assume you would prefer to work with someone else, ma'am." He takes a slow step back. Then another until he's outside in the rustling garden.

_Damn it, no! _"Th-that's not… N-No, I… I-I-I…" _What the hell's wrong with you?? Speak up, woman!!_

"I feel like that wouldn't be efficient," Grandma says, and Shirona sighs gratefully. The old lady casts the younger woman a strange look. "Young man, you're more familiar with the problem. If we got someone new, then we'll be back at square one."

Grandma's lips twitch. "You _can _fix it, right?"

The man blinks. Their gazes happen to meet again before he tears his eyes to the ground.

"Y-Yes, Madam," he's muttering to the petal-splotched grass. "That's not a problem, but…"

"Then what's the issue here?" Grandma puts her hands on her hips. "Is it the money? Don't worry about it."

"N-No. T-The… Your g-grandda…" Blue eyes once again sweep over their wide amber counterpart. The man jams his cap down his face. 

"It's fine." He breathes through his mouth before raising his head. There's a grimace on his pale lips. "I can come back tomorrow, if you wish. I'll bring the proper equipment by then." He opens his mouth to say something, only to frown and look away.

"Are you leaving right now?" Shirona says.

It takes him a while to react. "Oh. Were you talking to… I apologize." Then he straightens. "Yes, ma'am. I estimate that it'll take me at least six hours to dismantle everything. I will start in the morning hopefully finish before your dinnertime. You're free to resume your daily activates as if I wasn't here."

"Sounds good." Grandma grins. "Thank you for—"

"But it's dark." The words are spilling from Shirona's mouth now. "And the fog gets thicker at night. Even with all the lamps, visibility is still quite poor. A-And the mountain ledges are slippery because of all the condensation…"

The man is staring at her with those penetrating eyes, with his head tilted in that unnerving habit of his. She bites her lips and retreats behind her golden partition of hair.

"I won't shirk work," he says softly. "I promise that I'll be here tomorrow, and I'll try my best to fix the problem as soon as possible. I think I know how to maneuver Route 210, but I'll still leave early to make it in time."

_That's not what I wanted to say! _And for once, her inner thoughts remain safe in her brain. Unfortunately. Shirona clicks her teeth and scowls, though not necessarily at him.

"I will be going now." Another bow. _Clink, clink _rattles the tools in his toolbox. "Farewell, Madam." He tips his cap to Shirona. "And ma'am."

And just as the cherry blossoms begin to fall, he turns and walks out of the stone garden.

"Well?" Grandma jabs Shirona in the hip. Gaburias patters out from the kitchen with Lisyan at its side. The land dragon peers at its Trainer and nudges her leg with a gentle claw.

"Well? Go on!" Grandma gives the much needed smack of the fan. Shirona gasps. "Do it, girl! Before he leaves! Youth only comes once in a lifetime!"

Shirona scrambles out the door. Willow branches quiver at the reverberating smacks of woolen socks against the soft grass.

"Excuse me!"

The young man stops. He turns over his shoulder, revealing a glimpse of dim blue eyes.

The young woman clenches her fists. _Here goes nothing! _She squeezes her eyes shut, inhales a deep whiff of blossoms, and yells.

"My name is Shirona!"

Water ripples in the small stone pond. His reflection shimmers as he turns his body to face her.

"Shirona?" he says. "The white moon?"

From the house, Grandma sees this and smiles. Gaburias chuckles as its Trainer fumbles for her breath.

"Y-Yes!" _How did you… I thought you people couldn't… didn't…_

His eyes crinkle like two warm suns at sunrise. A shy laugh escapes his throat, the faint, tinkling sound mingling in with the scent of spring.

"I see. That's a wonderful name." A voice as mysterious as the changing seasons. He tips his cap as a springtime breeze sneaks through the distance between them. "Well then. It was nice to meet you, Shirona-sama. Do take care of yourself."

Cherry blossoms dance in the evening glow, dispersing in swirls around the two young people. She stares at his retreating back as it gets smaller and smaller until he disappears into the fiery red sun.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sink is fixed, but something still feels missing.

Just as the first rays of sun peeks through the fog-ridden valley does Shirona open her eyes. She turns over in her futon and buries her head into the pillow.

_Stupid Bursyamo should just go back to sleep. Even the sun isn't awake yet._

Grandma is snoring from two rooms away. _It's too damn early for this. If I ignore it, then they'll go away. No one's home, jerk-who's-knocking-on-the-door. _

_ Dammit I just said that no one's home! Stop knocking! _That stupid sound overlaps with the shrieking wake-up call of the Bursyamo. It's gotten so out of control that Shirona finally throws her blankets aside.

"Probably some idiot from the other side of Tengan bridge," she huffs under her breath. Garburias jolts in its sleep, opens a sleepy eye, and slowly drags itself to its feet.

"Calm your damn Kirinriki." Shirona scowls at the dark bamboo door, hoping that whoever on the other side will get the hint and scram.

It doesn't work. _Duh. _

Shirona grasps the handle. "You better have a damn good reason to—"

And those blue eyes rob the breath from her throat. Her brain releases a loud and obnoxious fart.

"Good morning, ma'am." He tips that faded blue cap of his. "Er. I mean, Shirona-sama." A bow. "Are you doing well?"

Shirona stares at the cave of his chin. "Oh. You. F-From yesterday."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here to fix your sink, as promised. I've brought the necessary tools this time."

_Damn. Did he carry that giant luggage all the way up the mountain? What a weirdo—_

Then her eyes narrow. "Did you fall?"

The man blinks. He casually dusts the leaves and pebbles off his clothes. _Isn't that the same outfit from yesterday? _"It won't be a problem," he says lightly. "May I come in?"

_Oh Aruseusu did it hurt? _"Um…"

"I washed my hands," he says quickly, showing her the proof. "But rest assured, I still won't touch anything that doesn't pertain to my job."

"Um…" _Doesn't he notice the blood?_

A great snore erupts from the house, causing both whippersnappers to jump.

The man's eyes widen. "O-Oh. I'm sorry." He pulls the cap over his eyes, and he takes a step back. "I can come back later, when I'm not disturbing—"

"No. It's fine. Come in." Shirona keeps her high-pitched voice as casual as she can.

"Thank you."

The house is awashed in the pale morning light. Young man and woman tiptoe about the tatami mats. They've no need, for Grandma is out like a Yukinooh in hibernation.

"Ah. Hello, Gaburias," the man whispers when the Pokemon greets him. "You're looking as healthy as ever." Shirona stares at his face for a second too long. She shakes her head, returning her focus on the task at hand.

"You can set your tools down here."

"Yes, ma'am." He's about to go to work when she tugs at his sleeve.

She shouldn't have done that. The man flinches so violently as if she'd just planted a foot to his chest. He staggers back, his foot catching on his giant luggage, and down he goes.

"Holy Aruseuseu what's—"

"I'm sorry." The man stumbles to his feet as if nothing had happened. But his eyes are much too wide and bright for her comfort. He inhales sharply, but even that sounds pained. "I… I didn't mean to cause a ruckus. Was there…" Clears his throat. "Was there something you needed from me?"

Gaburias has to physically bring Shirona back to earth. She gasps. "U-U-Um…" _What the hell was that? _"N-No. Nothing. Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he says stiffly, his shoulders tensed and tight. "The fault is mine."

He bows. "Excuse me." And with that, he hurries into the bathroom, leaving a very confused Shirona alone in the tranquil morning air.

* * *

The sun is high in the sky when Grandma finally wakes up. Shirona is about to dive for a book when Grandma's fan smacks her on the head.

After a warm lunch of vegetable stew, Shirona sets out to do daily housekeeping around the residence. She sweeps, cleans, opens some books, yawns, and is immediately whacked with the fan, not necessarily in that order.

"Oh yes," Grandma says when they're sitting around the kitchen table. "When did he come?"

Shirona swallows a particularly thick lump of Moomoo milk. "Before you woke up, Grandma. He came when it was still dark outside."

Grandma raises an eyebrow. "That early? Aruseusu that kid's work ethic puts yours to shame!"

"Grandmaaaa!"

"Ohoho!" The old woman waves a dismissive hand. "Anyway. How's his progress?"

_Good question. _"He's… something." The last time she checked on him—it hasn't been half an hour yet—he was perched on the ceiling like a damn Zubat, hanging up-side down as he operates on a trembling pipe.

_ "Hello, Shirona-sama," _he said, as if they had just passed each other on the street. _"Everything all right?"_

"He definitely is _something." _Grandma is smiling in a way that Shirona doesn't like. The old woman chugs a jar of Moomoo milk. "Did he eat yet?"

Shirona looks up from her cup. "Huh?"

"Silly girl. That's what you've been thinking too, right? I can see it in your face." The old lady spreads her fan. "He's been working nonstop too, that thimble."

Shirona shrugs slightly. "I guess…"

A rice cracker falls into her hands. "Go on," Grandma purrs. "Before he collapses."

"Why me?" Shirona grumbles. Nevertheless, she drags herself across the hall and to the bathroom that's under renovation.

Except, the sound of hammer against wood had stopped. Gaburias shoots her a quizzical look. Shirona carefully pokes her head around the corner.

"Thank you for your help, everyone," his voice says. "Here you are. You each deserve a five-minute break, and then it's back to work."

_Who the hell… _Shirona edges closer to see a dark, cat-like Pokemon bouncing around the man like a child hyped up on sweets. A four-winged bat frowns while a large black crow shakes its fedora, sighing.

"Quiet, Manyula," the man hisses. "This is the client's house. I won't bail you out like last time." The cat whimpers. "No, you already had the salted plum the other day. It's Crobat's turn. Look at Dongkarasu. He's waiting patiently for his turn, unlike you."

"NYEEE!"

"Manyula!" The cat cowers under the crackling air. Even Shirona jolts ever so slightly. The man glances around the room before turning back to his Pokemon. "I only had time to make one. You are to share it with the others. Do I make myself clear, Manyula?"

Manyula drops its head, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Shirona snorts softly and nudges a smirking Gaburias on the shoulder. The man breaks the rice ball with his dirty fingers and distributes it evenly amongst his Pokemon. They swallow it in one bite. Even the despondent Manyula finishes its portion without complaint.

"Good." The man straightens. "Now back to work. Manyula, do you have the leftover screws? Crobat, my hammer, please. And Dongkarasu, keep this place ventilated…"

Gaburias pokes Shirona's leg. She inhales and steps into the light.

"Hey." At the sound of her voice, he freezes. Even his Pokemon stiffen like stone statues.

"Shirona-sama." The young man pulls the rag from his pocket and scrubs his hands before turning back to face her. All while keeping his arms linked behind him.

_He's just like a little kid._

"Hey," she says again since that's all she can think of. Gaburias pads into the room with a disarming smile. His Pokemon step back.

"I wasn't shirking work," he says, stepping in front of his Pokemon. "I'm at the half-way mark, you see. I'm in the process of replacing your corroded pipes."

Shirona glances around the shell of a room. "I'll clean everything up," he adds quickly. "It'll be back to normal in no time."

"It's okay," the woman says. "I believe you."

"Thank you." Their eyes meet again, and he's the first to break contact. Manyula takes this opportunity to leap on his shoulders, earning it a scolding bark from Dongkarasu.

Shirona shifts her feet. "Did you eat yet?" she asks to no one in particular.

A pause. "Yes." His Pokemon, however, have the _"nah girl he's lying through his teeth this idiot"_ face. 

Garburias snorts. Shirona struggles to compose her mask as she holds the rice cracker in front of his face.

His eyes narrow. "What is it?"

"A rice cracker."

"Yes. I see. But why are you holding it like that? You might drop it."

_How clueless can you be?! _"Grandma says to give this to you."

"Why?"

_Really? _"Because." She clicks her teeth. He just stares at her. She dangles the food before his unblinking eyes. "Come on. Take it. It's not that hard."

A shadow passes through the man's dust-streaked face.

_Whoa. When did it get cold all of a sudden? Isn't it still spring? _Shirona attempts to locate this unseen chill to no avail. _Damn. It's like winter in here._

His eyes are flashing like hard hail. But before he can say anything, Crobat's stomach growls, and all the ice thaws immediately. 

"Thank you." He accepts her food with a stiff bow. Crobat shakes its head, but he scowls and gives it the biggest piece of the cracker anyway.

"No, Manyula." The cat cringes at his frosty tone. "I have no intention of repeating myself. Focus on your work."

Shirona's cheeks are burning as if she really did go outside in the blizzard. There's a strange, bitter taste in her mouth. Something is squeezing the hell out of her heart again.

"Thank you, ma'am." His voice cuts through her thoughts like a sharpened katana. The air rumbles with blustery winds. "Excuse me, but if you don't need me right now, might you so kindly wait outside? It's a tripping hazard in here."

Shirona continues to stand there, mouth agape. His frown only deepens. Gaburias yanks its Trainer's arm.

"Go," he says, almost like a command. Shirona's feet move on their own, and the next thing she knows, she's back in the foyer room.

Back to where she started.

* * *

One look at Shirona's face is all that it takes for Grandma to know that something had indeed transpired in that room.

"What now, girl?"

"He got mad at me," Shirona groans. Garburias shoots her a look. "I didn't even do anything, but he suddenly snapped at me! Talk about rude customer service!"

"Nuh-uh. You most definitely _did _do something. Right, Garburias?"

_ Yup. _

"Garburias!" Shirona hisses. "Whose side are you on?"

"The right side, of course." Grandma snickers into her fan. "Okay. Spill it: what misunderstanding did you two whippersnappers get into now?"

"M-Misunderstanding?! We didn't misunderstand anything! He got mad after I offered him the rice cracker!"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Grandma! He had the nerve to feed it to his Pokemon instead!"

"Oooh! He has Pokemon?"

"Yes." Shirona glances at the grinning Garburias. "Dongkarasu, Manyula… and a Crobat."

Grandma's eyebrows shoot up like the Tengan Bridge. "Ohohoho! Crobat, eh? Interesting…" She rubs her chin. "Things have indeed gotten _very _interesting around here!"

Shirona rests her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about, Grandma? It's just a Crobat!"

"'Just a Crobat.' Just a Crobat she says." Grandma fans the air. "What say you and I make a bet, kid? If I give him the rice cracker and he eats it, then you owe me a section of The Pillow Book."

"What? Come on, Grandma! You're acting like a salty old sailor!"

"But if his Pokemon eats the cracker, then I won't make you recite the Hojoki today."

"Deal." They shake on it. Garburias, being the sensible one in this room, rolls its eyes. The Pokemon stray from the power-hungry humans and shuffles back to the bathroom.

The man is upside-down again when Garburias enters. His legs are wrapped around the wooden beams, and his back is turned to whatever he's fixing. Crobat nudges his shoulder.

"Hmm?" The man shifts his wooden nails to the side of his mouth. Garburias hears something along the lines of, "What's wrong?"

And that's when a great tremor shatters the blissful silence. The house shakes as if the Great Rekkuuza had descended upon the lands.

"HEY KID! YOU HUNGRY?"

The man loses his grip. He would've broken every bone in his body if the Pokemon hadn't been there to cushion him.

* * *

The orange light of the evening sun bathes the house in a magical, magenta glow. The thick, sleepy air, combined with the faint aroma of cherry blossoms, presses upon Shirona's eyelids. All is peaceful, all is right, until Grandma shoots into the kitchen, and all is normal again.

Shirona stifles a yawn. "What took you so long?" _Talking about that nerd stuff again, no doubt._

"We were, until he kicked me out." Grandma holds up a hand. "He _politely _told me to leave. There we go."

Shirona's face brightens. "A-ha! So he also got mad at you!"

But Grandma is smirking, and that's not a good thing. "It took some coaxing, but I managed to get him to take a bite!" She whips her fain into the air, all while laughing maniacally. "The rest he fed to his Pokemon, but guess what?"

Shirona groans into her hands. "What?"

Grandma leans closer until her hot breath tickles Shirona's ear. "I got his name."

Shirona gasps louder than she intended to. Grandma straightens, her face practically beaming with superiority.

"No way!" Shirona gasps. "Prove it then!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself… White Moon?" _White Moon...? __Did Grandma finally snap?_"I see it. You're just dying to ask him now, huh? Considering after your last attempt—"

"D-Don't make baseless assumptions, Grandma!" Shirona cries while her face heats up like the summer sun.

"Sure, sure, sure. I guess you don't really care about him then."

"I never said—" But Grandma had lost it. She's rolling around the tatami mats like a Nuoh in the Marsh. Shirona glares at Garburias, but the dragon had joined Grandma on the floor, their shrieking overlapping with the pounding of her heart.

"Grandma! Garburias, stop it! AUGH! This is not funny! Not funny at all!"

"You're right." Grandma sits up. "It's hilarious!" Then she's losing it again.

Shirona fumes into her palms. "You two are just… AUGH!" _Whatever. You're so loud that the whole town can hear us. Thankfully no one's here to see_

"Erm."

_ this. _

The willow tree shudders under a slight wind. Shirona slowly turns around, and their gazes meet again. A pink petal flutters into the house.

Then Shirona shrieks. Grandma and Garburias sober up immediately. The man flinches and almost loses his footing. Again.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Shirona snaps, jabbing a sizzling finger to his face.

"I… er…" He gropes for the cap that's not on his head. "Excuse me. I just… erm… I don't… It's not…"

He thrusts his back down so forcefully that something snaps in there. The most perfect 90° angle she's ever seen. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to interrupt your… erm… I'm sorry."

"What do you want?" Shirona's voice is an octave higher than usual. Grandma and Garburias are barely holding it together.

"You sink is fixed, ma'am," he says to the tatami mats. "I've replaced all the archaic plumbing. Would… would you like to see?"

Grandma leaps to her feet. "Oooh. I'm curious now." Said as if nothing had happened. "Garburias, come. Shirona, you too."

The man leads them to the bathroom. Never does he make eye contact with Shirona.

_ The feeling's mutual, pal. _But she can't stop staring at his lean, broad back. She notices that his ears have become bright pink, and some sort of steam is curling out of them.

"Oh my." Grandma has to remove her shades. Even Shirona forgets why she was angry in the first place. "Oh. Kid, you even repainted the walls?"

"Yes, Madam." Despite the dust that cakes him from head-to-toe, he looks… excited. There's a sparkle to those dim blue eyes. "I've tried my best to replicate the original state of the room. It was quite a challenge to take everything apart without it all falling down, considering the state of your home foundation."

Grandma's jaw drops with another visual sweep of the pristine room. "Kid, I never knew our bathroom had the capability of being this clean." She stares at him. "In the name of all things holy in the Temple of Aruseuseu, just how old are you again?"

The man flicks his gaze to the side. And of course Shirona is right there to catch his eyes, much to his chagrin.

"I don't see how age is relevant to the situation at hand, Madam," he mutters, his hands grasped tightly behind his back. "You called me to fix something. I fixed it. Everyone's content now."

"You're about my granddaughter's age," the old woman says, ignoring everything he just said.

"Oh. Is that so?" He throws a stiff nod to the flushing Shirona. "I… see…"

"Grandma," she huffs through the cracks in her fingers. Even Garburias has this cheeky grin that only adds salt to the wound.

The old lady snickers into her fan. "So then. Young ma, how much do I owe you?"

"Ah. Yes." The young man wipes his hands with that dirty rag. He pulls a notepad from his pocket and the feather pen from its perch above his ear. "Consultation is free, so that leaves the cost of materials, labor…"

Shirona hovers around the scratching pen. _His handwriting's… neat. Legible, with a refined grace to them. Like court writing. Huh. Who would've thought that he could actually—_

Grandma clears her throat. Shirona hides behind her hair. The man frowns, but he nevertheless returns to his calculations.

"And… this is what you owe, Madam."

Grandma squints at the paper. "Really? Only this much?"

The man blinks. "Erm. Please give me a minute. Six… Carry this over… Yes. The numbers match up the second time. I can show my work—"

"How much is your share, kid?"

He tilts his head. "20%, Madam."

"You're kidding." It's not Grandma who speaks this time. "All this, and you only take a measly slice?"

"Yes?" His brows furrow. "Senior positions receive larger commissions. I'm the youngest of the company, so… yes. That's my share."

The two women wait for specification that never comes. The man waits patiently. Grandma exchanges a glance with Shirona, and the latter pulls out her purse.

"Thank you, Madam." The man counts the money with his eyes. "And here's your receipt."

He bows. "Thank you for referring to our company for your plumbing needs. Please do not hesitate to contact us for your future households concerns. Are there any lingering questions that I can answer right now?"

Silence answers him. The man nods. "Thank you for your time. Farewell."

With one last bow, he brushes past the women and Garburias in a stale, dusty breeze. The door opens, footsteps thump against wood, a door closes…

Then silence. The house returns to the same blissful silence that it always had. Orange sunlight sneaks through the paper curtains, dyeing the lacquered wood in multicolored streaks.

And Shirona's already scrambling for her sandals before Grandma can open her mouth. Sweet spring air greets her presence. She pushes past the swirls of cherry blossoms as she barrels through the garden.

"Excuse me!"

The man turns. The setting red sun outlines his silhouette, bathing his form in an ethereal glow.

"Shirona-sama?" He steps back as she approaches. His grip tightens on his toolbox. "What's wrong? Did something break?"

Shirona shakes her head. "May I… May I see your hands?"

His brows furrow. She repeats it again, making sure that she maintains eye contact. Making sure that her words are rich in both truth and implications.

"But my hands are dirty," he mutters, gaze downcast. "I don't wish to sully your kimono."

"It's fine." His head snaps up. Shirona's smile is warm and genuine. "Please let me see your hands."

The young man frowns, but it's more of a placement expression for something else. After a long, pained look, he slowly complies to her demands.

_ Oh… _He stiffens when she takes his hands in hers. "Your bandages are dirty. You might get an infection." _It's so rough. They're still scars, no matter how faded they are. Right here… you hurt yourself when you fell on your way here, right?_

_ How did you numb out the pain for this long?_

The man is measuring at her with unreadable eyes. She sighs. "Come inside. I'll treat your wounds."

A faint gasp escapes his throat. He attempts to yank back his hands, but she proves to be much, much stronger than him. That's not a good thing.

"N-No, ma'am. It's fine. I-I have to leave now. Before it gets dark."

"It'll be quick." She's dragging him back through the stone garden as they speak. "I'll need to disinfect it first, so it might sting a little."

"But—"

"I study medicine, so don't worry a thing." She flashes him a wink. The light dies in his eyes.

"Shirona-sama, please wait—"

Grandma is already holding the door open. Garburias makes sure everyone's inside the house before it stands guard over the exits.

Shirona sets him down. The sack of bones nearly collapses if Garburias wasn't right behind him.

"Okay. Just relax." Shirona reaches for her medicine kit and begins the treatment. She unwraps his bandages. "Gee. It's a mess down here."

"Shirona-sama—"

_ Damn, look at his callouses. _ _It's like touching a block of wood. _"Grandma, can—"

"Got it."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Shiro—"

"Relax. We're almost done."

And it's finished. Shirona slumps back, a wide grin on her tired face. The man stares at the crisp, white linen on his hands. Something just isn't registering in his brain, judging from how empty his eyes are right now.

Then their gazes meet again. "I'm sorry," he mutters.

Shirona's smile slips. "Why?"

He shifts. "You should wash your hands. There's really no need for you to concern yourself with me."

Shirona squints at him. Then she smiles, and he jolts back. "But you did such a good job with the bathroom! I feel like that's the least I owe you."

Grandma taps her feet on the mat. Shirona takes a deep breath. "And… And I’m really sorry for my behavior." She resists the urge to withdraw behind her golden curtain. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way… Really. I didn't mean to insult you."

She slowly raises his head. His mask is still frustratingly blank… until his lips creak out a soft sigh, and his shoulders relax just slightly.

"I see." That's it. Nothing else. But it does feel as if a great weight had been lifted off her back. Grandma nudges Gaburias, who nudges her back.

Shirona clears her throat. "Um… so. No hard feelings, right?"

"No, ma'am." His cap hides his eyes. "Thank you for letting me know. I really… I really appreciate that."

He offers a timid smile. That's when her heart does a flying kick to her ribs, and she has to turn away before anyone can see the mess that's on her face.

"Here." Grandma hands him some new coins. "No, don’t talk back to me. It's yours. You deserved it. No, stop it, brat! Just take the money!"

_ "Just take the damn money!" _Gaburias conveys through its growl.

"All right." His voice is barely above a whisper. "All right then. Thank you. Thank you very much." He rises his feet and bows. "I… Thank you so much.

"I must be going now, while it's still light outside." He taps his cap. His gaze strays on his new bandages, and gentle tug presses on his lips.

_ OH ARUSEUSEU SHUT UP, HEART!!_

"Sounds good." Grandma escorts him to the garden. "Take care, kid."

"Yes. Thank you, Madam. I wish you nothing but the best of health."

The young man reaches the red gates when he stops and turns. Someone nudges Shirona forward. She stumbles to the man who dons the halo of fire.

"Shirona-sama."

"Y-Yes?"

He extends a hand. She gapes at it like a stupid Koiking. A faint flush rises to his ears. He stammers a profuse apology and pulls his hands back—

\--when she dives for his invitation. Her soft, unblemished skin grates against the rough gauze.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Shirona-sama," he says, his voice deep and warm. "I wish you luck in your future endeavors."

"Do it, do it," her two-member audience whispers. Shirona locks eyes with the young man who suddenly came into her life like a shooting star.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Cherry blossoms scatter in the space around them, the petals sparkling like jewels in the watercolor skies. She tucks a stray lock of gold behind her ear. "My name is Shirona. And you are?" 

A pause. Those clouded blue eyes narrow at her invitation, searching for underhanded intentions. Then slowly but surely, the ice thaws from his face, and the edges of his mouth lift into a gentle crescent.

"As I said before, that's a wonderful name, Shirona-sama." He tips his cap. "My name is Akagi."

"Akagi…" That word leaves a buttery warm sensation in her bosom. "The red sun?"

That laugh again. That soft, tinkling sound.

_ Has the sun ever been this bright?_

"Yes, ma'am." _He looks much younger when he smiles. Like a kid. _"My grandfather suggested that name."

"Your grandfather is a very smart man," Grandma hums, walking up to the youngsters. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when the moon and sun are reunited, right here in my garden. When the colors of our country's flag are right here before my eyes." She wipes a nonexistent tear. "Ooh, this is so beautiful I’m going to cry."

"Grandma, stop it!" Shirona huffs. "He's right here!"

The young man looks so lost right now. Shirona clears her throat. "Um… will I see you again, Akagi-kun?"

_ Damn it what the hell why did you say that he's the older one here why—_

But he merely tilts his head. "Perhaps. If our paths do cross again, then I'll be sure to greet you properly, Shirona-sama."

And with that and one last bow, Akagi finally leaves Kannagi Town. Shirona follows him to the edge of the mountain and watches him disappear into the shimmering sun. 


	3. Around Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids hang out with an old man.

The bathroom is pleasantly cool. Springtime it is, yes, but there's nothing more refreshing than the comfort of silence and the scent of a well-kept home. Soft sunlight wafting through the window. Small sailboats prancing across sloping waves along the bottom of—

"Shirona! You ate too much raw fish or what?"

"ACK, stop pounding on the door, Grandma! I was done a long time ago!"

"Then why are you still sitting in there? Did you fall asleep?"

"No!" Shirona's legs protest loudly as she drags herself over to the sink. _Stupid pins and needles! _Grandma's eyes widen when the door opens. "Sheesh, Grandma!" the former groans. "Can't we get a little peace and quiet around here?"

"Kannagi Town's all the way up in the mountains! There's peace and—" Grandma's mouth widens. "Ooooh. You miss him _already?"_

Shirona stumbles back. "N-No. Never! I was just enjoying the restroom!"

"Yes, yes, the bathroom that was just renovated." The old woman is practically singing now. "Hey, have you checked under the counter yet?"

"GRANDMA!" Shirona moans into her hands. "Ugh! I'm going to train Gaburias!" The Pokemon pokes its head out from the kitchen at its name. Shirona tugs the baffled land dragon to the stone garden before her face can explode.

* * *

Shirona is staring at the white pages of a book when the rapping came. A hand against the wooden door. Grandma turns, catching her wide-eyed granddaughter in the act.

"Just the milk delivery." Grandma showcases the box of gleaming bottles. Shirona deflates. "Were you expecting someone else, dear?"

"W-What? Nah. I-I just happened to stretch, that's all."

"Hmm. Well, you've been stretching a lot lately. And you've been hogging the bathroom." Grandma gives an exaggerated gasp. "Dear me, what could _ever _be the problem?"

_AUAUAAUAUAGH! _"T-That's perfectly normal, Grandma! Sheesh! Here, let me help you with the Milk."

"We have a lot of Milk for just two people, you know," the old lady says. "We should invite someone over."

"Gaburias loves milk," Shirona mutters. The land dragon stares at her. "Togekiss loves milk. Milokaross does too."

"Yes, and I'm sure Manyula does as well." Grandma smirks at her granddaughter's priceless reaction. The latter immediately looks away. "The cat's always the hungry type."

"Aruseuseu what are you trying to say, Grandma?"

Grandma makes a _tsk, tsk _sound. "More like what are _you _trying to say, girl." Then the old woman grins. "You want me to break something for you?"

"Ugh, Grandma! You're too loud!"

"Well, tell your heart to quiet down a bit, then I'll stop."

Shirona groans into her hands. Grandma snorts. Even Gaburias is grinning like an idiot.

"I'm going to fresh air," Shirona grumbles, calling the Pokemon back into its capsule. She storms out of the house and summons an uneasy Togekiss. Grandma's in the back with Lisyan on her head. She waves to her ascending granddaughter.

"Good luck! Say hi to him for me!"

"Togekiss, hurry up, hurry up!" Shirona hisses. The bird rolls its eyes, but it complies nevertheless, fleeing away to civilization down yonder.

* * *

The main city is always bustling with life: people, carts, shops, bridges, houses, colors… modernity coexisting with tradition in this grand mixture of culture. Togekiss lands on an empty patch of grass. Shirona recalls the Pokemon with a warm thank-you.

The sharp tang of seawater hits her nostrils. _Eww, and birds. _Camome dip into the cloudless blue skies. Ports brimming with ships—ships with flags she recognized as belonging to the Western regions. Unova and Kalos, judging from the red, white, and blue.

City air is much different from her small town up in the mountains. She still needs time to regain her bearings.

_Hmm. There's a lot of blue caps here. _Shirona mindlessly weaves her way through the crowd. The smell of food—_street food!—_attracts her eyes and stomach. And soon she's gravitating towards the colorful tarps to emerge with the smell of fried batter on her kimono.

_This takoyaki is soooo good. _Shirona rips off the golden shell, wincing when the scalding chewy flesh burns her tongue. _Careful, Shirona. The octopus is surrounded by a sea of lava. _There's a nice place to eat near the port. But the birds are watching, so no. She settles for eating her snacks as she walks about the bustling city. _It's unconventional, but I won't get full fast, hehe._

"Caw!"

A familiar sound. Unlike the noisy chattering of the Camome and Pelipper. More refined, in a sense. Shirona almost drops her food as she sprints to the direction of that sound.

And there it is. The faded blue cap.

"Now, in the distance is Unova, Dongkarasu," the crow's Trainer is saying. "I've heard wonderful stories about that country. The music, the clothing, the literature—"

"ACK!" The takoyaki stick slips from her grip. It would've splattered and died on the ground if the man hadn't turned in time to rescue the food.

"My apologies," he says. "Here you are." Then he stops. He slowly peers out from behind the rim of his cap.

"Shirona-sama?"

Shirona's face bursts into sunshine as she takes the food back from him. "Akagi-kun!"

Akagi blinks. His brows furrow… until Dongkarasu bashes his chin with a mighty wing. "A-Ah. Shirona-sama." He bows. "It's a pleasure to see you again." The crow remains perched on his shoulder, yet it offers her a sweeping gesture with its fedora. "Have you been doing well?"

"Yup! And were you talking to your Pokemon? That's so weird."

Akagi frowns. Dongkarasu shoots her a peculiar look. "I… I apologize." Another bow, but he seems unsure of why it's necessary in the first place. "Erm…"

_Hey, it's the same outfit again. His suspenders are so dusty. _

Dongkarasu growls, but the reason as to why bounces off Shirona's mind. "You just finished working, Akagi-kun?"

"Erm. Yes." He shifts his toolkit. Drops his gaze. "I've finished a job down at the docks. I was just about to head back."

_ Back… Oh, Back = Akagi's house! _ "Oh." Shirona clears her throat. Fixes her collar. Finishes her food with a lady-like burp. "Your… house." _You have an address?! _"Where do you live, Akagi-kun?"

"Tobari City." He gestures to the snow-topped mountains in the distance. Past Tengan Bridge. _Damn, that's far. _"And… what are you doing down here, Shirona-sama, if I may ask? You're not studying today?"

Grandma's face pops into mind for no apparent reason. "Um. I-I was just walking around." Dongkarasu sees right through her though, as it simply rolls its head. "A-And I happened to see you. And… Oh, and Grandma says hi."

Akagi nods. " I see. Please give your grandmother my warm regards as well." A pause. "Well." He tips his cap. "I have no intention of keeping you. As you were, Shirona-sama—"

"Do you want to walk around with me?"

A silence. Akagi tilts his head, a look of pained concentration seeping into his face. Dongkarasu utters a low growl. Its Trainer frowns… until his eyes flicker back to the waiting young woman.

"I… don't mind accompanying you," Akagi says with a slight grimace. _What's wrong with him? Do his teeth hurt? _"Do… do you… have a particular location where you would like to go?"

"N-Not really." _Breathe, Shirona! Breathe, dammit! _"Go. You where."

Akagi's frown deepens. "Excuse me, Shirona-sama, but are you feeling ill? Do you need to sit down? How long have you been out in the sun?"

_ Not long enough, if you ask me. _Shirona mentally slaps herself. _Indeed, the sun is too damn bright. _ "I'm fine," she manages to squeak. "Akagi-kun, let's go already! We're wasting daylight!"

Akagi steps back. He doesn't look convinced in the slightest. "All right then. Erm. Well… Are you still hungry? I'm not acquainted with the higher-end establishments, but I do know a place with a unique dish."

"Oooh. Like what?"

"They pack snow with rice—"

"_Snow, _snow? Snow from Kissaki City, snow?"

"Yes…?" It's like he's forcing himself to swallow a bitter lemon. "Is there… a problem with that?"

"No."

Then they're walking down a congested street. Akagi keeps his strides small, his hands clasped behind his back. Dongkarasu looms on his shoulder, its crimson eyes never leaving her face. Shirona keeps clear of the glowering crow, but finds herself automatically drifting into his intense gravitational field.

On the route to a small bamboo clearing do they stop. One: because Shirona stopped walking. Two: There was a man yelling to himself.

"Damn Lambda, you let him slip away again! I knew he hated this, but for him to--! Holy Myuu, now she'll have my ass for sure!" 

"That man's carriage is broken." Shirona catches Akagi's gaze. "Should we help him?"

"I think he has the situation under control, ma'am." Akagi's eyes harden upon seeing the gold lining of that kimono. The bright colors. The paper trimmings of said fallen carriage and the regalia of some sort on the man's outfit. Akagi recalls Dongkarasu and turns away.

"He looks important," Shirona says, wading from her hiding spot. Akagi hesitates. She gives him a raised eyebrow, and he reluctantly, although painfully, follows her out to the clearing.

"Excuse me," she says. "I—"

The man with the goatee sighs loudly. "Aw, look, little lady. You'll get your kimono dirty. Step aside, please."

Shirona puts a hand on her hip. "You look troubled. Is there any way we can help?"

The man sighs again, an exhale that flaps his lips. "Yeah, sure. Help me fix this damn thing so my head won't be served up for dinner. Oh wait, I can't force your hand! HAH! Good one, Lambda, good one!"

_Is this guy for real? _"Um, actually, we can." Shirona fishes for that cold, bony wrist and grabs his suspenders instead. "Akagi-kun here can fix anything!'

That got the man's attention. His lazy eyes bounce off the frowning Akagi before rising to the skies. "Hehe. You got jokes, I give you that, little missy.

"Now. You. Kid. Go back to washing dishes or something." A rap on the head. _"This _is what a real mechanic looks like. Twigs and stones in that box of yours aren't tools, all right?'

Akagi's eyes are unusually bright. And cold. He swats aside Shirona's grip, straightens, and stares at the yawning older man to the point of almost _glaring. _"Excuse me, sir." The man's head snaps up. "I in fact _do _have tools here. And we _can _be of service, if you would welcome our help."

The man huffs. He pokes his nose and flicks that aside. "Oh please. What could a bum like you—"

Akagi brushes past the latter. He kneels beside the bare axle. After a silent diagnosis, he produces the necessary tools from his toolbox: worn, greyed tools, but still functional enough to fulfill their purposes until the bitter end.

Shirona finds a good island of clean moss to sit as Akagi does his business. His hands are flying everywhere: chopping bamboo, skinning it with those tools, sharpening the plant into a replacement wheel.

The man hovers above a concentrated Akagi. The former stares at the opened toolbox, at this strange young man that's fitting a makeshift hubcap into said wheel.

"Kid." Akagi stiffens. "Kid, I used to have a hammer just like yours. Same brand too."

Akagi's brow furrows. The man laughs. "Hey, mind if I join?" The latter holds the old tools to the light, rubbing his goatee as sunlight hits the dull metal. "Oh. Kid, your tools really like you!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Hah, just kidding, kid! Get it!" The man delivers a hard smack on the shoulders, and the light sputters in Akagi's already faded eyes. "You got skill, boy, I give you that."

Then the three of them lapse into a comfortable silence. _Clack. Clack. _Shirona is content on watching the two mechanics play the tinkering song. They've been setting into a natural teamwork, with Akagi passing tools and the older man tightening screws without exchanging a word.

And the man would ramble. "You know, kid, you remind me of when I was a wee lad. Haha, why the surprised face? Grew up in a little town in Johto. That's _aaaall_ the way over the seas. Used to bring scraps home to put them together. Why, when the bafuku fell, there's just so many technological advancements that it blew my mind! Speaking of which, my Matadogas blew up once. I'm never using Explosion again, but damn, were those good times! Hey, what's your favorite thing to fix, kid?"

And soon the carriage is back in working order. Shirona has to advert her eyes against the blinding radiance. She shuffles to the pensive Akagi, elbows him, flashing a bright smile when he gives her his usual vacant frown.

"Holy Myuu, look at this bad boy!" The man with the goatee is literally jumping for joy. "Now I just have to recapture those Dodorio, find _him, _make up a story for _her, _find where he's hiding in this sprawling maze of people… Damn it, sir! You just don't pay me enough for all this shi—"

Then he notices his audience. "Oh. Well, sorry about that, kids. Thanks, but I'll need to leave now. It was nice meeting the two of you!"

"B-But how will you…" The man with the goatee lifts the beams of the carriage, effectively ending her doubts. _He's a powerhouse of his own._

"Bye kids!" He grins. "Oh, and you with the cap. Akagi, right? Let old Lambda treat you to saké next time! And we'll get whatever you want to eat!"

"O-Oh, but I don't dri—"

"Sayonara!" The man rushes down the bamboo grove like a fleeing Dodo. Then he's gone, the remnants of his presence marked by a sweet springtime breeze.

* * *

Shirona rubs her eyes. She turns to the baffled young man beside her. "Akagi-kun." He starts. "You're pretty cool, you know that?"

Akagi frowns. "Is it that humid today?" He feels his forehead. "Nothing's out of the ordinary… Shirona-sama, why are you laughing?'

"Nothing." She rakes her gaze over him again. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Um. That place with the snow. That you were about to show me when we overhead that man talking to bamboo."

"Ah. Yes, the snow and rice treat. Right this way, ma'am." He directs her to the mouth of the grove. Then they're walking to the docks, hugging the stone-leaden path. The waters are surprisingly clear despite the everyday marine traffic. Shirona skips a stone over the ledge, watching as their reflections ripple in the shining sun.

"Who do you think that was, Akagi-kun?" she asks.

"Perhaps a government official, judging from his possessions." Akagi's staring at nothing in particular. "However, I find his specialization in mechanics to be fascinating. I can tell that he's very experienced in his trade."

"Just like you, Akagi-kun."

He blinks. She keeps smiling until his ears flush pink, and he pulls his cap over his eyes. "T-Thank you, Shirona-sama. Erm. Y-Yes. Thank you."

_Have the skies ever been so blue?_

* * *

The two stop by a boutique. Shirona peers into the glass to the brightly-colored kimonos on display. The glittering hair clips. Red sandals. Wonderful obi sashes strewn like velvet carpets.

"You'd look good in a kimono, Akagi-kun." She looks back to make sure that he's listening. And he is, judging from that tilt in his head. "That one. The one with the black haori. I would mistake you for a government official!"

"Is… that so?" He keeps his hands behind his back. She's fully aware of the lack of distance between them. "I think that kimono matches your personality, Shirona-sama. The one with the lunar patterns."

"O-Oh?" _Calm down, woman. It's just a compliment. You've heard all this before._

"Yes." She gapes at his small smile. "It's true. I apologize if I am regurgitating words, but I truly think that the color would complement your eyes."

_"HOT DAMN!" _Grandma's disembodied voice reaches her ears. _"That's RIGHT! SC-ORE!" _Shirona ducks her head, swatting at her hair so it shields her from that brutally honest young man on her right. Hopefully her face will stop burning by the time they reach the snow place.

"They don't sell dresses here?"

Heads turn to a new voice on their left. An older man. He's carrying a large cat instead of the usual shopping bags.

"N-No." Shirona flails to recompose herself. "This is a kimono store. I don't think they stock Western wear yet."

The older man scowls. He scratches his Persian's ears—a very pampered Pokemon, she can tell—and sighs. His rings glint when they catch in the sunlight. "I'll have to fix that then. Do you happen to know where they _do _sell dresses?"

Shirona purses her lips. _The country's changing indeed, but I haven't seen a lot of Western shops yet. The most they sell are caps, belts, and shoes. And bread. _"Um…"

"There is a department store in Tobari City." She spins to the young man who'd just spoken. Akagi keeps his head slightly bowed, and she quickly copies him. "Yosuga City also sells Kalosian-inspired wares. However, if you desire something more localized, the shops near port sells Western wear for visitors, sir."

_Holy Areseuseu they sell that here? Since when?_

The man raises a brow. His eyes are as sharp as his widow's peak and his firmly-pressed gel. "Where is all that? Is that far?"

"The cities are over the mountains, sir. Past Tengan Bridge."

"I see. That's damn far." The young people exchange a glance. "You said there were shops near the port, kid?'

"Yes, sir."

"Great." Persian purrs, tugging at her Trainer's silk haori. The man returns her affection with baby-talk and a cupful of kisses. "Now. Where's the port again?"

"We're standing on the port, sir. However, the shops are down the main route. Head straight down until you arrive at a golden pole."

"Heh. Sounds simple enough. Thank you… Ah." The man snaps his fingers. "You two. What do women like?"

Akagi looks at Shirona. She raises an eyebrow. The man continues, "Food? Weapons? Maybe she wants a naginata? The dragon inscription would fit best… or perhaps she likes the tiger…"

The man's still muttering to himself as he walks out the main street… and suddenly runs back to the bewildered young people as if he'd been spotted. "Kids!" he huffs. His tone is commanding enough to snatch attention. He stuffs Persian inside his coat. "Pretend you're shopping or something!"

"…kaki…!"

"Kaah! Kaah!"

"…enno…ka…!"

Minutes—_hours?—_pass in relatively normalcy. After deeming that the coast is clear, the man peeks out from behind the duo, his eyes flickering around the scene before he releases the loudest sigh yet.

"Dodged a bullet there. Can't we get some damn peace in this city?" Then he notices his audience, and his frown fades into a crooked smile. "Thanks, kids. I owe you one. How about I treat you to something good, hmm?"

Shirona closes her jaw. "Um…"

"That won't be necessary, sir." Akagi's tone is polite yet firm. "We won't accept your money."

_"We won't?"_ Shirona mouths. He flashes her a look, and she bites her lips.

Persian yawns. The older man raises a brow. "Nonsense!" he says. "It's not _your _money to spend! Oh, I see. I assure you that I don't have any malicious intention, if that's what you're concerned about."

Akagi's gaze follows the ripple of that silken kimono. The precious stones. The crispness of the satin-laced coat. "I have no intention of antagonizing you, sir," he states. "But I won't accept your money."

The man frowns. He looks at Shirona. "W-What he said," she mutters, matching Akagi's bow.

Silence. Camome circle overhead in the deep blue skies. Then the man snorts. "I've never met a kid who would refuse my good graces. Interesting. What are your names?"

"I'm Shirona." She gives a small smile. The man smirks back. "And that's Akagi."

"Those are wonderful names." Persian fixes the two with a sleepy grin. The man chuckles and holds out a hand. "Call me Sakaki, Shirona-chan and Akagi-kun."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Sakaki-sama."

"'Sama,' eh? Sakaki-san's fine, kid."

_Sakaki… now where have I heard that name before? _Shirona shakes his hand. _He takes good care of his skin. I recognize his cologne. But… where…? Wait. Damn, he might hear me!_

Sakaki utters a deep, warm laugh. "Ah, youth. It's been a while since I've been with younger company."

Akagi nods. "Sakaki-sam—san. Sakaki-san, if you don't mind, may I ask of your occupation?"

"Nothing major." Something glints in those grey eyes. Sakaki tugs his coat before Shirona can catch the rest of that emblem. "Did some business. I don't usually travel, so it's always refreshing to step outside.

"Speaking of which, may I join you two? My schedule is currently free, and you seem to know much more about the region than I do."

Another shared glance. She can't read Akagi's expression. Regardless, Shirona smiles and gives the old man and his Persian a little bow. "Sure. You can join us. The more the merrier."

The man nods. A faint sigh escapes his lips as he wipes the perspiration from his forehead. "Holy Myuu you two are lifesavers. So where are we going?"

Shirona waits for the stranger to catch up. Akagi's shoulders are stiff alongside his cadence. "We're going to eat snow," she says.

Sakaki frowns. "Snow? You have snow in Sinnoh?"

"Yes! It's beautiful! And sometimes, we have snow in springtime. To see the ice glistening off the rising sun, catching in the folds of the cherry blossoms is truly a wonderful sight to behold."

Sakaki chuckles. It's not a mean sound in any way. "You sound like a poet, Shirona-chan. Do you happen to write?"

"Y-Yes, sir." A flush kisses her cheeks. "I study literary texts with my grandma. Every month we would collect works. We have our own publishing house."

"Oh? Why, that is truly inspiring! I'd love to read your works someday!" Persian's nodding along with her Trainer. "Heh, I suppose there _are _merits in keeping classical works in our modern times. Do you agree, Shirona-chan?"

Shirona beams. "Y-Yes! They're really great… when you're not forced to read them…" She happens to look up, catching Akagi's gaze. He's staring at her in his usual unreadable way.

"That is amazing, Shirona-sama," the young man says softly. "If any of your works will be made public, I'd love an opportunity to read them."

"Huh? But they _are _public, Akagi-kun! They're available in most major bookstores!"

Akagi frowns. "Yes, but… but the bookstores…" She raises an eyebrow. His hand grazes above his flat pockets, and he drops both his gaze and sentence at that.

Sakaki looks between the two young people. Persian yelps in his arms. "So… Akagi-kun." The young man jolts. "What do you do?"

"I'm a handyman, sir."

"Akagi-kun fixed my bathroom." Shirona smiles. "He's really good at his job."

"Is that so?" Sakaki smirks. Akagi looks away. "Reminds me of another fellow I know. Also likes to fix stuff, but he'd talk my ear off…" He clears his throat. "Where are you from, kid?"

"I grew up in Tobari City, sir."

"Were you born in Tobari?"

Akagi's expression is…_strange,_ to say the least. Shirona can't put her finger on it. Sakaki waits a bit before continuing. "Apologies if I'm intruding on personal matters, but your accent reminds me of those diplomats from Na—ahem. Of the business partners that I've had the pleasure of working with. From Sinnoh. Anyway, one time, a group showcased this type of music called 'jazz.' Said they happened to visit Tobari when they heard it. I was just curious."

Akagi is very, very still. _Are his lungs working? _When he speaks, the air is deliberately forced from his throat. "Yes, there's a public performing space where musicians can showcase their talents. At night, one can hear jazz from on the streets." He exhales quietly. "Where are _you _from, Sakaki-san, if I may ask?"

That earns him a small smile. Persian purrs. "I'm from Kanto-kyo."

"Ooh, where the Capital is!" Shirona exclaims. The man nods.

"Yes. The cultural capital of our country, as well as the political center of blah-blah, you get the gist. Granted, there's not a lot of variation in Kanto, so it's always nice to visit other domains.

"Ah yes. What do you mean by we'll be seeing snow, Shirona-chan?"

"We're going to _eat _snow," she grumbles. Sakaki's eyes widen.

Akagi tips his cap. "Yes." The others just gape at his dead-seriousness. "It's a family business. The store owner took inspiration from the snowy landscapes up north, at Kissaki City. It's a hidden gem in Sinnoh—and if you happen to visit the main city, I highly recommend this place."

Shirona catches Sakaki's glance. He raises a brow. She shrugs. The two follow Akagi down the cluttered streets, dodging screaming kids, harried parents, and the general riff-raff of daily life.

"What the—" Sakaki looks down to see a round orange ball at his sandals. He kicks at it. Akagi bends to pick up the dusty old thing.

"Hey, that's ours!" A group of kids run up to the trio. Their faces brighten upon sight. "Akagi-san!"

_ Akagi-san?!_

The young man gives a nod. And a tip of the cap that makes the boys go wild. "Hello." He turns to the people behind him. "Hikari-san, Kouki-kun, Jun-kun… this is Sakaki-san and Shirona-sama."

"Hi," the older man grunts.

"Hello!" the young woman adds with a smiling wave. "Pleased to meet you!"

The kids look at each other. "Pleased to meet you too, Shirona-san," says the soft-spoken boy named Kouki.

The blond boy named Jun nudges Akagi's legs. "Oh, look at you, Akagi-san! Finally found your meaning in life, huh?"

Akagi blinks. Hikari smacks her friend's head. "Jun, stop that! Can't you behave like Kouki?"

"But it's true!" he moans. "She's really pretty—"

Hikari smacks him again. Then she turns to the woman. "My apologies, Shirona-san." Said with a bow. "Jun, bow! Eeep, you're stepping on me!"

Kouki gives the bewildered people a small smile. "Um… Sorry about that. Jun usually doesn't think before he speaks."

"It's okay!" Shirona laughs. "You're all so cute!" She pats each of their heads. Hikari pouts a bit, but she allows it. "You all know Akagi-kun?"

"Yes!" Kouki chirps. "Our houses had bad plumbing, so we called and he came to fix it. We live all the way in Futaba Town, see. It's really small. A lot of people miss it."

"Remember when Akagi-san got lost?" Hikari smiles. It's a shy, refined smile that she hides behind her hand. "Came by with leaves stuck all over him."

Jun snickers. "Yean, and he almost got ambushed by a flock of Mukkuru by that lake. Hehe, your Pokemon are really cool, Akagi-san! Can we see them again?"

"Excuse me." The kids jump at his tone. Akagi clears his throat. "Your ball, Jun-kun. And Shirona-sama was my client. That is all."

Jun looks quite disappointed. Sakaki's been watching with a crooked smile on his lips. "Have you been everywhere in Sinnoh yet, Akagi-kun?'

"Not yet, sir. At least… I don't think so. I only go where I'm needed."

Hikari claps her hands. "Akagi-kun, you should tell them of your adventures sometime!" She turns to the other adults. "He seen very peculiar things!"

Shirona puts a hand on her hip. Sakaki's stroking his chin. Akagi turns away to stare at nothing in particular.

Jun crosses his arms. "Hey, Akagi-san. You want to play basketball with us? It'll be three against three!"

Akagi frowns. "Basketball?"

Kouki nods. "This orange ball. Do you see the hoops? Yup, those two poles, Akagi-san. Basically you throw it into the hoops, and you win."

"But what if you get hit?" Sakaki mutters. "It looks like it'll hurt."

"The Westerners brought the sport over, and it quickly gained popularity with the younger demographic in Sinnoh," Hikari says. "Kouki and Jun are always dragging me along, but it seems like such a barbaric game…"

"You don't know because you've never played, Hikari-san," Jun grunts. He then grabs Akagi's suspenders, much to the latter's shock. "Come on, Akagi-san! You, me, Kouki, versus Hikari-san, Shirona-san, and the old man!"

"I am _not _old!" Sakaki roars. Persian slips from his arms to lay on the wooden bench.

Jun huffs. "You sure? You wanna prove it then?" He nudges his friend. "Yo, Kou. We are _so _going to wipe the floor with them so bad!"

Sakaki storms up to the court, his team scrambling behind him. The older man sheds his rings, his haori, his hand-crafted sandals. His rings, he flings to the side.

"He's serious," Shirona mutters. Akagi wrings his hands. The kids are giggling amongst themselves, except for Hikari, who's staring down at her colorful yukata.

"Shirona-chan! Hikari-chan!" They run towards the older man. He drags a hand through his well-gelled hair. "Let's show these brats a world of pain!"

"Yeah!" Jun stands back-to-back with Kouki. Akagi's also there, looking sorely out of place.

"You get the ball, Sakaki-san." Kouki passes the basketball. Sakaki catches it effortlessly. "Ready…go!"

Sakaki breezes past the stunned Akagi and dunks the ball into the hoop within the blink of an eye.

"Take _that, _brats!" the old man roars. Persian claps from the sidelines. He marches to the unamused Jun. "Well? Who are you calling old now, brat?"

Jun exchanges a look with Kouki. The latter politely clears his throat. "Um… Sakaki-san? That didn't count. You were traveling."

"Traveling."

"Yes… and you can't do that. So it didn't count. Our ball now!"

Kouki dashes past a bewildered Sakaki. Hikari attempts to block the ball, but Jun was there to intercept. The boys juggle the ball in the air until it eventually lands in Akagi's outstretched hands.

"Akagi-kun!" Shirona calls. Akagi passes her the ball.

"NO!" Kouki snaps. Akagi starts. "Akagi-san, focus! You pass it to me or Jun!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"SCORE!"

Heads turn to see a beaming Shirona under a hoop. She swings an arm over Sakaki, and the two of them do a lively court dance. Hikari claps her hands to the beat of the invisible drums.

"This isn't fair!" Jun hisses, glaring at the culprit. "You let them have the first point! And she shot a three-pointer! Ugh, Akagi-san, focus!"

"I-I apologize." Said man pockets his cap, shrugs off his suspenders, and rolls up his sleeves. "I'll do better this time."

The next rounds consist of Team Sakaki absolutely demolishing Team Jun. The old man is surprisingly agile for his age. Not to mention that Shirona is a juggernaut, and no one blocks Hikari until it's too late and the girl delivers the finishing blow.

To make matters worse, the boys spend a good majority of the match yelling at Akagi.

"Akagi-san, you're traveling again!"

"Ack, Akagi-san, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Akagi-san, wrong hoop, wrong hooooop!"

In the end, the score is 20-1, with that one shot being a pity point to the other team. Akagi's being reprimanded by the boys well after the battle is over. The victors watch the scene for a bit before turning to Hikari.

"Good game, Sakaki-san, Shirona-san." A slight bow. She tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Haha… wow, I've never ran so much in my life. Woah…"

Sakaki had rolled the sleeves of his kimono to reveal glistening biceps. "Hah… Hah… damn, that gave me a good workout! Reminds me of when that damn shogun fell when I gave that bastard—"

Sakaki clamps on his tongue. Shirona arches an eyebrow. The boys had gathered around Hikari, and they're looking as equally disturbed. Akagi has his head tilted.

A silence stretches between the group, only broken by Persian's yawn and the cries of Camome over the indistinct background chatter.

Then Jun does a loud, "Ah-hah! You _are _old, old man! You were alive during the last bafuku!"

"WHAT?! No, I’m not—" Sakaki smacks a hand to his face. "Damn, no, I…" He glances around the uninterested public. "Damn it, I'm not that old…"

Shirona bounces the ball. She shoots it to Akagi, who had to chase it off the streets. He returns shortly though. "You played a wonderful game, Sakaki-san," he says softly.

"It's because Akagi-san doesn't know how to play," Jun mumbles. Akagi drops his gaze. Kouki bashes his friend on the back of the head.

Sakaki scratches his neck. He stares at his audience… until the edges of his lips press upwards. A chuckle, slowly warming up to laughter. Persian pads to his side as he's snorting into his hands.

Then he sighs. The cat presses its jaw into his palms, returning the haori, sandals, rings… The man glares at those items for the longest time.

Everyone waits with bated breath. Sakaki shakes his head, a faint sigh ripping through his teeth. "Thanks for the game, kids." He reluctantly shrugs his haori back on. "It was… fun."

"Of course!" the kids from Futaba Town say.

"It was really fun," Jun says. Then in a lower voice, he adds, "If Akagi-san—"

"Thank you very much for playing with us." Hikari very covertly nabs Jun's ear until he squeals. Kouki forces his spunky friend to bow with them. "We had fun. But we won't keep you. You were all on your way to something, yes? Perhaps we'll see each other next time!"

Shirona beams. "Of course! I hope I'll see you around!'

Sakaki smirks. "Hopefully… Never mind. Of course. I'm always available for another challenge." Persian meows in agreement.

Akagi tips his cap. "Farewell then, Hikari-san. Kouki-kun. Jun-kun. Until next time."

The kids wave. Shirona returns their gestures until the basketball court recedes into the distance, and soon the familiar smell of open port greets her nostrils.

* * *

Sakaki holds his head high. "Ah. Akagi-kun, that reminds me. Why do you refer to Hikari-chan as such? She's still a kid."

Akagi glances back. "She is the heir to the Berlitz household, the longest and wealthiest family in all of Sinnoh. Did you notice the diamond and pearl rings she was wearing? I've heard that the jewels were a gift from the Western regions."

Shirona exchanges a look with the old man. "You know a lot, Akagi-san," she says.

"I only know as much as I am taught, ma'am." A Camome soars over the skies. Wings part way for a beam of sunshine to graze the fluffy tips of his hair, now unfettered by that blue cap. "I still have much to learn."

"You're on the right track, kid." Sakaki laughs. Akagi's brows furrow, but then eyes crinkle. "I have a son, you know. About your age. I don't understand him at all, but I do know that he despises my guts."

Akagi drops his gaze. Shirona frowns. "Why?" she mutters, earning a hard smile from the other man.

"Eh. Time changes people." Persian opens her eyes to peer at her Trainer. Sakaki shifts the cat so his hands are tucked under her belly.

"Never mind that," the man says. "The past is the past. I'm looking forward to eating this snow-thing of yours, Akagi-kun."

"Seriously?" Shirona huffs.

Sakaki shrugs. "I don't see what's the harm. You get sick of rich foods eventually."

After some more walking, Akagi speaks up. "We're almost there." He gestures to the wharf and its colorful collection of stalls. _I don’t recall ever seeing this side of town before. The city's much bigger than I thought. _

"Akagi-kun!"

Two men bumble up to the surprised young man: A burly man with a blue bandana and a thinner man with glasses and fiery hair.

Akagi bows. "Aogiri-san! Matsubusa-san!"

"Aw, good to see you too, sport!" The big hairy man named Aogiri swings an arm over his friend. "Working again, Akagi-kun? They your clients?"

Shirona bows. "Hello! I'm Shirona!"

"And I'm Sakaki." He puts a hand in his pocket. Persian leaps off to the wooden floor.

Matsubusa adjusts his glasses, giving a small nod to the two. "Oh? I haven't seen you two around. Are you new in town?"

Shirona shakes her head. "No, I actually come from Kannagi Town. All the way up in the mountains."

"I'm from Kanto," Sakaki grunts. "Came to visit."

"Oh. Interesting. I—"

"Matsu, don't be a smartass." Aogiri pats his friend on the head, earning a frown from the bespectacled man. "Don't mind him, everyone. We're actually from Hoenn, so we have no idea what you're saying."

Matsubusa shakes off Aogiri's paw. "Sakaki-san? You're from Kanto-kyo?" A silent observation of the man's outfit. Sakaki nonchalantly pulls his haori inwards. "Oh. You must be from the Diet."

"Don't you dare bow to me," Sakaki hisses. "I-I mean. I'm just here to have fun. Don't let these things cloud your judgement of me."

Aogiri absorbs this with a furrow of his brow. He then turns to Shirona. "So… ahem. Shirona-san, what do you do?"

"I write and publish literature."

Matsubusa's eyebrows shoot to his forehead. "Oh. You're in a publishing house! Incredible, I never thought I would meet someone so prestigious on a mere fishing trip!"

Aogiri casually leans onto Akagi. The latter frowns, but the older man's not letting him go. "Sooo. A-ka-gi-kun! You never told us about this beautiful young lady with you, hmm hmm!"

Akagi violently pushes himself away. "S-Shirona-sama was my client!" he snaps. Aogiri huffs, rolling his eyes. "A-And Sakaki-san happened to be in the area. I'm showing them around the local delicacy of the port."

Matsubusa's eyes widen. "Ah! The fabled snow-and-rice treat we've heard so much about? Such a thing exi—Aogiri, stop breathing on the poor kid, idiot!" He clears his throat. "Do you mind if we join you? We'll pay for our share, of course."

"Akagi-kun can share with Shirona-san," Aogiri hums, and Akagi's frown deepens until he finally fishes for his cap to hide his face. Matsubusa sighs.

"I don’t mind," Sakaki says. "The more the merrier. Right, Shirona-chan? Shirona-chan?"

Shirona gasps. She then realizes that the world is black—_no, that's just my fingers—_and that the old man had indeed spoken her name. She straightens, runs a hand through her hair—_oh Aruseuseu it's so hot in here—_and nods.

"I don't mind," she squeaks. She pretends not to see Aogiri nudging his friend, who sighs and shakes his head.

"A-All right." Akagi's fingers stray to his crisp collar. "Yes. Please follow me. Do watch your step for the Koiking lying around."

As the group proceed down the wharf, Aogiri keeps them entertained with stories at sea. Matsubusa interjects with _fascinating _epics on the region's volcanic activity and local fauna etc. etc. They also rope Akagi into their tales, and that's when Shirona discovers that the man who fixed her bathroom also helped these two fix their dinghy after it washed up here during a bad storm.

"Then we became friends," Aogiri declares once the story settles. A few claps. Akagi opens his mouth, accidentally catches Shirona's gaze, and abruptly turns away.

* * *

"We're here," Akagi grunts. Shirona looks up. It's a small, unassuming stall—just a pale blue tarp with wooden tables outside for a perfect view of the seaside port. She glances at Sakaki. Aogiri whoops, throws his arms over his two friends, and herds them inside.

The young woman behind the counter perks up at creaking floorboards. "Welco—oh, Akagi-san! Hello!" She flashes a cheerful grin. "The cooler works now!"

Akagi tips his cap. "I'm glad to hear that, Suzuna-sama." He happens to notice Shirona's expression. "Ah, my apologies. Suzuna-sama, this is Shirona-sama. Sakaki-san. Matsubusa-san and Aogiri-san."

"Holy Kaiouga this is great!" Aogiri darts around the small but tidy establishment. He inhales the mixture of seawater and fresh mountain snow. "Look at the menu, Matsu! Everything looks so soft and white!"

"You men here to taste our famous ice treats, huh? Suzuna crosses her arms, her braids bouncing in the sunlight. "We call them… ice-cream! Nice, huh? Now, we have regular rice, sticky rice… toppings… condensed milk…"

"We'll take whatever that's recommended," Sakaki says.

"You got it—I—I mean…" Suzuna thrusts her back into a bow. "Of course, sir. Please excuse me." She vanishes into the back with her braids bobbing like buoys in choppy waters. Akagi turns to the others, his face set in a neutral smile as he fidgets with his hands.

"We should pitch this idea back to Hoenn," Matsubusa mutters, his gaze catching on the snow-embedded scrolls. "But our climate is too warm for this type of weather." Aogiri rubs his beard in deep thought.

Shirona clears her throat. "Akagi-san. You know her?"

"Yes, ma'am. Her family is one of my oldest clients. For some reason that I still cannot fathom, their cooler malfunctions at regular intervals…" He frowns. "I've suggested upgrading their equipment, but they refused… perhaps it has sentimental value, this cooler?"

"An ice shop with a broken cooler." Sakaki sighs. "Brilliant. How'd they stay in service this long?"

The mountain-printed noren part to reveal the grinning young woman. Aogiri gasps at the sight of the sparkling treats, prompting his friend to roll his eyes. Suzuna smirks at their reactions.

"Five ice-cream treats coming right up! The best in the region, trust me!" She snickers. "The _only one _in the region, I might add."

The smell matches that of the crisp air of the highest peaks. Of Kannagi's lawns at early dawn. As the group marvel at the delicacies, Suzuna steals a glance at Akagi. She hisses, and he approaches the counter.

"Akagi-san," she whispers. "You got commissioned by higher-ups?"

"Excuse me." Both look up to see the stern old man. Suzuna yelps, prompting a frown. "How much is this in total?"

"U-U-Um!" Suzuna bows again. "400 Poké! Sir!"

_ Only 400? For five treats? _Shirona watches as Sakaki dips a hand into his pocket. Some exchange happens—coins raining against the counter—and the man turns with those colorful foods in his possession.

"Sakaki-san!" Aogiri exclaims when handed his portion. "You are so kind!" Sakaki shrugs. He continues distributing the ice-cream. Matsubusa accepts his with a slight nod. Shirona accepts hers with a cheery smile—oh, and a bow too.

But Akagi just stares when it's his turn. Sakaki raises a brow. The younger man shakes his head in response, his hands remaining clasped behind his back.

"Kid, what's the matter?" Sakaki grunts, inching the treat forward. "Take it." Silence. Suzuna watches the scene with bated breath. The older man sighs. He opts for a different approach.

"Akagi-kun, I'm buying you food to reward you for all your hard work. I've never seen a more dedicated work ethic, and you should be proud of that. Come on. Accept my thanks, kid."

Suzuna's nibbling on her braids. Shirona is biting her lips… until Akagi finally releases his hands. The women exhale when he sheepishly accepts Sakaki's gift.

And the older man smiles. A simple action manages to erase the hard lines on his face, rendering all the years of strain nonexistent. He pats Akagi on the back and goes outside. Matsubusa and Aogiri whisper something to each other and follow.

"Um…"

Akagi is staring at his ice-cream. He lifts his eyes to the two gaping women. "Thank you very much, Suzuna-sama." He tips his cap. The woman wordlessly nods. "Shirona-sama."

"Okay." Shirona follows Akagi outside. The blinding sun greets her. Aogiri waves her over to the group of grown men.

"Do you like it?" Matsubusa asks her.

"Yes! It's very cold and sweet."

Aogiri grins. "Glad to hear that! The second-best dessert to onsen yudofu, am I right, Matsu?"

Sakaki's polishing off his rice. And he's not displeased in the least, judging that emotion on his face. "How is it, kid?"

Akagi is scrutinizing the food with narrowed eyes. Then he's nibbling on the milk, covering his mouth as he eats. It's like watching a Mukkuru operate on a crumb of cracker.

"It… is interesting," is the slow reply. "The mochi is chewy."

The old man's expression softens. Shirona giggles. Akagi frowns. "You have a little milk on your nose," she says.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Um. It's still there. Right there."

"Ah. Is it gone now?"

"Um… Hold still. I got it."

The adults are whispering in the background. Sakaki's shooting crooked grins their direction. Matsubusa has his hands on his hips.

"So." Aogiri swings a heavy arm over his best friend and his new cat-loving friend. Sakaki cringes at the sweaty paw. "Matsu and I are going to show old Sakaki here a really nice saké place. I'd invite the two of you, but Akagi doesn't drink, and you don't look like the drinking type, Shirona-san."

_ I did drink once, at a party. _Shirona can still hear Grandma's yelling within the foggy pathways of her mind. Can still feel the dull pain of that stupid door in her face.

"It's the place we tried to invite you to, Akagi-kun," Matsubusa says. "The one where you had to come in to haul us home. Come by when you two are finished, all right?"

Sakaki huffs. "See you, kids. Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Akagi gasps. "P-Please wait—" By the time he'd opened his mouth, the three grown men had hurried away. A Camome lifts its wing, and the people are gone. Swallowed into the shifting crowd on the seaside pier.

Then it's just them. Akagi turns to Shirona. She gives a small smile. He returns a blank stare.

A Nyarmar steals across the wooden planks. The salty ocean breeze ruffles hair and tugs clothes. Waves crash below the bridge, receding, belching out multicolored sediment.

"Your ice-cream is melting," Shirona says.

Akagi stares at his deformed treat. The ice has indeed melted, and sticky liquid is trailing down his hand. "I see." He fidgets a bit before proceeding to awkwardly nibble away the grass jelly.

"Brain freeze?" she says when he flinches for no apparent reason. Akagi blinks. She explains the phenomenon, and his lips part to an "o."

Shirona glances around the pier. "Do you want to walk around?"

He nods. Shirona, being the experienced traveler that she is, leads him further down the docks to a dead-end. She backtracks, and he silently follows her to her heart's content.

Occasionally she glances back to see him licking his fingers. Eyes connect, and he hides his hands behind his back.

* * *

The sun is low in the painted skies when Shirona locates a bench. They’ve left the pier a while ago. Now they're back in the city, at the area overlooking those retreating ships.

Akagi is standing against the sunset. He'd taken off his cap. "Is your hair naturally like that?" she says.

He stares at her. "Hmm? Oh, I apologize." A hand to his temples. "No, ma'am. I use gel."

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't want my hair to interfere with my work."

_ I wonder if it's really fluffy when it's down. _Shirona giggles at the mental image. Akagi frowns. She leans back, kicking her legs into the air, humming a tune of an old poem about changing seasons.

"Did you enjoy the treat, Shirona-sama?"

"Yup. It's so good. But it's cheaper than I'd expect it to be. They give you much smaller portions for the same amount in other places."

A shadow crosses Akagi's face. "Other places. I see." He's staring down at the pebbles on the ground.

Another silence. Shirona takes a deep, spring-scented breath. "So," she says. "What do you do at home, Akagi-kun? At Tobari City. When you're not working."

Akagi tilts his head. "I help around the house. Address the basic needs of my Pokemon. Sometimes I listen to the jazz performances if they're public. What about you, Shirona-sama?"

_ "Shirona, stop slacking off! Shirona, there are leaves everywhere! SHIRONA, pick up after Gaburias!"_

"Important stuff," she answers, and he nods, obviously impressed. She feels a little bad. Just a little. Akagi shifts his feet. He listens to the melodies of the seasons before he speaks again.

"You said you were studying classical literature, Shirona-sama."

_ Ugh. _"Yes." She already feels a yawn coming on. "Why?"

Another pause. "What… are you reading right now, if I may ask?"

_ That's a good question. _"Um… _The Love Suicides at Shimukazi?"_

"Sonezaki?" he says gently.

"Huh? Oh. Yes, that. Sonezaki."

Akagi nods. "_Sonezaki Shinj__ū_. First performed in 1703, this bunraku drama had been adapted into many forms, not excluding kabuki. The play was the biggest highlight of the _sewamono_ genre, in that it highlighted the plights of contemporary culture at that time. The plot was based upon an actual incident that occurred just one month prior."

Shirona closes her jaw. Akagi blinks… then he blanches. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Please accept my deepest apologies, Shirona-sama."

"Geez, stop bowing! Akagi-kun, stop it!" He does, although he doesn't look too happy about it. "I do recall something about the date. You might know more about this than me!"

"I'm sorry. Erm. I just find literature to be a fascinating pastime." He fidgets with his suspenders. "It's wonderful what your grandmother and you are doing, Shirona-sama. Our country had indeed undergone a rapid transformation over the last few years. And it's still changing. It's a refreshing sight to see that traditions have been kept." A timid smile. "Although modernity isn't unwelcomed in the least."

_ That's the longest I've ever heard him talk. About non-work stuff. It's nice to hear him open up. _The orange skies have never been so blue. And the red sun has never been so bright. She finds herself staring at the cave of his chin, eyes trailing down the steep slope to the point where his cheekbones taper to an end.

"Do you want to hear an excerpt?" Shirona grunts. What she didn't expect is for his eyes to light up. As if she'd just presented him with a needlessly expensive gift.

"I would be honored!" Teeth peek shyly when his lips part. "If you'll have me, Shirona-sama, it would be my pleasure to be your audience!"

_ Grandma, he is soooo weird. _But Shirona straightens nonetheless. Akagi's gaze never leaves her face—_calm down, Shirona. He didn't come just to hear you stutter. You've performed to larger audiences b-before. You got this. _No one is paying them any attention. She takes a deep breath.

And she begins.

_ "'Farewell to this world, and to the night farewell. _

_ We who walk the road to death, to what should we be likened?_

_ To the frost by the road that leads to the graveyard,_

_ Vanishing with each step we take ahead:_

_ How sad is this dream of a dream!'"_

Words flow from glistening lips akin to diverging streams from the main waterfall. Voice rising, falling like a lullaby uttered under a summer moon. Hands wave about the air, painting scenes as emotions color them into vibrant reality.

Akagi is staring intently at her. He's resting on the flat of his heels, his elbows on his knees, his hands pressed against his cheeks. Listening with his head tilted, he remains enthralled by her spell. A passerby would see a beautiful noblewoman voicing life to a faded statue of a man.

_ "'They embrace, flesh to flesh, then fall to the ground and weep—how pitiful they are! Their strings of tears unite like entwining branches or the pine and palm that grow from a single trunk, a symbol of eternal love. Here the dew of their unhappy lives will at last settle.'"_

A flock of Mukkuru has joined the audience. The young man didn't seem to mind the birds perching on his shoulders.

_ "'He thrusts and twists the razor in his throat, until it seems the handle or the blade must snap.'" _Shirona's jaw drops. The story continues in a haunting timbre—soft, deliberate, like the chilling breeze of winter's night. _"'His eyes grow dim, and his last painful breath is drawn away at its appointed hour. No one is there to tell the tale, but the wind that blows through Sonezaki Wood transmits it, and high and low alike gather to pray for these lovers who beyond a doubt will in the future attain buddhahood. They have become models of true love.'"_

The conclusion lapses into silence. Even the Mukkuru had ceased squabbling. Sandals scrape against cobblestone. A dry saline gust kisses the rippling grass.

Then Akagi gasps. He jerks back, loses his balance, and falls flat on his back. He immediately shoots up to his feet when she steps down from the pedestal.

Shirona stops him before he can execute a full dogeza. "Akagi-kun!"

"Y-Yes, Shirona-sama?"

She shakes her head. He grimaces. "You're so weird," she says, and he deflates.

"But that was amazing, Akagi-kun!" His frown fades at the sight of her shining eyes. "You recited it word-for-word! That's so cool! Gee, if Grandma was here right now, she'll be begging you for an encore!"

Akagi drops his gaze. "You… you did a wonderful job as well, Shirona-sama. I… I got caught up in the mood."

Shirona's muscles hurt from grinning. But she can't help it. She also can't help letting her heart aim a flying kick to her ribs. Gazes meet, only to tear away.

"W-We should see if Sakaki-san is all right," Akagi grunts.

"Yeah," Shirona huffs. "The old man's probably drunk on his feet. But he has Aogiri-san and Matsubusa-san with him, so he should be f-fine." She twists her hair. "So… you… you know the place, right?"

"Yes." Akagi tugs on his cap so it obscures his eyes. "Not far from Suzuna-sama's shop. We should—"

"EEEY! IF IT ISN'T THE KIDS!"

The young adults jump at that booming voice. A splotch of blue in the horizon. Red. Gold threads glittering in orange sunlight.

A large cat runs to Akagi, nearly knocking him over. "P-Persian?" The cat giggles when he scratches her ears. "Persian, why do you smell like saké? He frowns. "You… you didn't _drink _any… did you?"

"YO!" Aogiri yells. He shrugs off Sakaki's arm to amble to the young ones. "Hey, sports. How's it going?"

"A-Aogiri-san." _Ugh, he reeks. _"How much did you drink?"

"More than enough, but he handles his alcohol just fine," Matsubusa mutters, stepping forward. Aogiri laughs. "Although it's Sakaki that I worry about. He was yapping on and on the strangest of things."

Matsubusa's face is red from heat. His glasses are on his head, their lens fogged up from moisture. Aogiri shows a slight flush, but he's still standing strong. But then there's Sakaki, who raises his leg and almost eats ground if not for Matsubusa's quick thinking.

"Can you believe what this man said?" Aogiri belches. Akagi's gaze flickers to Shirona, and he gently yet harshly reminds the older man to be mindful in the presence of company. "Oh. Sorry about that, Shirona-san. But!" A smack on Sakaki's back. "This fool kept talking on and on about running an underground yakuza ring! A crime syndicate! Underneath the Imperial Capital!"

"Itzza truth," Sakaki slurs. His hair is a mess. "Rainbows EVERYWHERE! Akagi! Kid, joooin me!!"

"Rainbow Rocket's a nasty bunch," Matsubusa hisses. "Don't let the name fool you. Promise me you two will stay away from them!"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good! This fool was yelling to the whole world that he's associated with the yakuza! Dressed like this? Aogiri, this is all your fault! Sakaki, what's your wife going to say?!"

"_My _fault? Matsu, it's just pub talk! We were having so much fun—"

"My wife knoooowz." Sakaki's head rolls forward. Aogiri jabs a thumb to the man, and Matsubusa sighs. "She 'ates it. Everyone's planning to kiiiilllermehehen…"

Matsubusa frowns. "Akagi-kun. Shirona-san. Where does he live?"

"Um… we… don't know," she replies. "He just… showed up." Persian pads over to her incapacitated Trainer. "Oh, but his Pokemon might know!"

Aogiri grins. "Sweet. We'll take the old man home. You two should also head back before it gets dark."

Akagi nods. "Shirona-sama, I don't mind accompanying you on your way back. The mountains can be dangerous at night."

_ DOUBLE SWEET! _She does a quiet victory dance. "Yes. Thank you very much, Akagi-kun." She fails to see Aogiri's wink.

Persian meows, jutting her cheek to the other direction. _Time to go. _The two men bid a farewell and a promise of reunion before the groups split their separate ways. The young people watch the three retreating backs fading, fading into the evening sun.

Shirona points to the mountains. Akagi nods. He keeps his distance as they proceed back, his hands gripped behind his back, his posture straight and tall. The first half of the journey is traveled in silence. The second half she begins reciting excerpts from the _Kaidan__ botand__ō__r__ō_, _The Ghost Tale of the Peony Lantern. _For a few minutes, she's hearing her own voice echo throughout the expansive night sky…

Until he speaks. Faintly at first, but as the stars grow brighter, the richness of his voice pushes through his impassive mask, the sound of a deep and all-encompassing chime reverberating through the endless canyons as they walk down the glimmering Route 210.

* * *

Then they're here. At the red Torii gate of Kannagi Town. Only when Grandma opens the door does Akagi deem it appropriate to leave her side.

"Good evening, Madam." He bows. "I'm only here to escort your granddaughter home."

Grandma's grin is so loud. "Uh-huh. Sure. _Of course _you are."

"Grandma!" Shirona hisses.

Akagi waits. The women keep whispering to the other, and he's just standing there, wondering if they're going to talk to him. He looks down to his boots. "Well. I shall be going now. I apologize for the inconvenience, Madam. And Shirona-sama."

"Y-Yeah?"

A pause. Then his eyes crinkle. "Until we meet again."

And with another bow, he's gone.

Grandma tugs Shirona into the warm and welcoming house and slams the door. She props her granddaughter onto the cushion, slaps the bottles of warm Moomoo Milk on the table, and folds her hands under her chin.

"So," the old lady says. "Tell me _everything _that happened."

* * *

_Rkt. Rkt. _

_ Wheels? Wooden. _

_ Rkt. Rkt. _

_ Pebbles. Cobblestone? _

_ It's dark. _A slow groan, and an eye cracks open. _Stars. Cold. Damn, is it cold._

"Finally awake, eh?" _Who's talking? The pillows? No, wait. A carriage. Some sort of carriage and… purple?_

"My head hurts like hell."

A sigh. "As expected. You know what happens if you drink, my Lord. Honestly, you _know _what happens if you even touch a cup of saké. I swear, our enemies will win by offering you a giant feast. Just be glad Aogiri and Matsubusa didn't leave you!"

A blink. A pause. "Who?"

Another long sigh. "Your drinking buddies. I don't know, they said that they knew you. Holy Myuu, I finally get this thing fixed, and I had to run _all _over the city until I saw them helping you throw up in the river."

Something nips his fingers. A soft meow. "Persian?" The cat nods. Then memory slowly returns, fuzzing back into the plane of existence.

"LAMBDA?!"

"Finally. Welcome back, Emperor Sakaki."

"What the hell…" Sakaki grasps his head. After a quick self-sweep, he determines that all his valuables are indeed where they belonged: on his body. "Where are we, Lambda?"

Lambda huffs, hitching the reins on the trotting Beadaru. "So after you so graciously wrecked my carriage, sir, I had to find a replacement for the Dudorio that ran away. Luckily this place is crawling with these dumb beavers. AND while I was running around the city, _looking for you, _it _seems _that you've been wondering off making friends!"

Sakaki belches into his hand. _Mmm. Cheap sashimi. _Persian snickers. "Ah. Yes, Aogiri and Matsubusa. Great fellows. Really down-to-earth gentlemen. Better than half of these snakes in my Diet."

"It's not fair…"

"What was that, Lambda?"

"U-Uh. It's not fair that Athena—ehem, _Empress _Athena—has to wait for your lazy ass! She's been expecting you, sir, and you just run away like always!"

"How _dare_ you accuse me of being a coward!"

Lambda winces. But his scowl returns. "Then _why _is it so difficult to even get you to leave the Capital? We're just stopping by Sinnoh so you can get a gift for the Empress and Prince Silver! Not for you to run away and hide!"

"I was _not _hiding," Sakaki hisses. "I was merely taking a stroll. And encountered a vast array of people, mind you." Persian sinks her head into his lap. "It was a worthwhile adventure."

Lambda sighs. Seeing that arguing is pointless, he shrugs and turns back to guiding the Beadaru down the cobblestone road.

"I might bring them to Sinnoh." Lambda turns. Sakaki leans back into the cushy couch. "Play some basketball with Silver. Then we'll all eat ice-cream."

"Basketball? Like the new game the kids are playing? The shooting the ball in the hoop?" Lambda's eyes widen. "And what is an ice-cream?"

Sakaki sits up. "Listen to this, Lambda: Ice-cream is a treat where they encase sticky rice in snow, then top it off with fruit, condensed milk, mocha, and grass jelly!"

"Holy Myuu that sounds like heaven!" Lambda's nodding as he strokes his goatee. "Do take me with you next time you ru—you happen to visit Sinnoh, sir. I don't want to die before I can eat snow."

"Sure, sure. I'll take everyone along." Sakaki scratches Persian's head, feeling the cat's deep rumbling breath in his chest. "I won my first basketball game, Lambda. It feels wonderful to run around again as if my life depended on it."

Lambda coughs politely. "Um. My Lord, don't… don't test your luck. Our side business is prospering, and I'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Well, I'm just glad _someone _got to have fun. Oh yes, while I was stuck wondering how to fix this thing, I ran into these two kids. He must've been her servant or something, but damn, does he remind me of my youth! We both have the same hammer, if I didn't leave my toolbox back there I could've showed him… Damn, people just don't appreciate a little elbow grease nowadays."

_ Oh? _Sakaki raises a brow. "You… met two kids?"

"Yeah—Yes, my Lord. A really beautiful young woman and this really polite young man. I think his name was… Akagi." A small laugh. "Yup. Akagi. I think we started off wrong, but he's a nice kid. Without him, I'd still be stuck in that bamboo grove."

Sakaki drums his fingers against the window sill. Moonlight catches on his rings, reflecting a myriad of colors onto the satin walls. A rainbow under the gold-plated roof.

Lambda's glancing back with a twinkle in his eyes. "I promised the kid that I'd take him out to saké the next time we meet. Do you want to come, sir? I think you'd like him."

Sakaki looks at Persian. She returns a sleepy smile. Lambda laughs at his response before turning back to the starlit road. The moon is high in the sky... one of the few remaining things in the world that didn't succumb to the flow of time.

Perhaps that's a good thing.

"I can't wait to go back to Sinnoh," Sakaki hums. "Next time, we're having a party at that little ice-cream shop."

_  
_


	4. An Evening of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirona sees what the world has to offer.

"Grandma, where's my kimono?"

"I don't know! _You _were holding it!"

"Grandma, my obi—Garburias, my sandals!"

Grandma shoves the sliding door open, and her jaw drops. "Shirona! Stop, stop, stop!" She lunges just in time to prevent her granddaughter from going bald. "That's the problem with your hair! You have too much hair!"

Shirona prides herself in her golden hair. It's not a common color in Sinnoh either. And it _does _take a lot of maintenance, contrary to popular belief. "Grandma—"

"And you never pick up after yourself!" A fan smacks her neck. Shirona rolls her eyes—and that earns her another smack. "Stop fidgeting! Ugh, and you can't even put the haneri right!"

"It's not my fault," Shirona huffs, stiffening as Grandma wraps the obi around her waist. "I only wear this twice a month."

"I'm not letting you perform in your street clothes," Grandma snaps. "All the important faces in Sinnoh will be there. I've also invited Kikuno, and she's _ecstatic _just to see you again! Oh, and all your friends will be there too, yeah? Do you _want _to show up like a takoyaki vendor?"

_Don't hate on the food, sheesh. _The fan comes again. Shirona manages to sneak in some last minute protests before everyone stops talking to let Grandma focus on her work.

Then the old lady steps back. "You look good, kid!" she says with a low whistle. Garburias shuffles into the room, beaming once it sees its Trainer.

Shirona peers into the mirror. She lifts up a dangling sleeve. Checks if her butt looks big. "I can't move in this."

"You'll just be onstage," is the dismissive reply. "You're not running a marathon."

"There's like, a nest on my head."

"I got that hairclip from your grandpa eons ago. Be grateful." Grandma puts a hand on her hip. "And your dad sent in those cute kanzashi. Shame you don't look more like him though… But then again, he's an _ogre_ compared to your mom."

Shirona snorts. At this rate, she's practically lugging a giant castle on her shoulders. "Garburias, do you have my flashcards?"

Grandma sighs. "Are you really going to use flashcards up there?"

"Grandma. Waka poetry might be simple, but it's very easy to mess up. I wrote them, but that doesn't mean that I'll remember them." There's an itch from somewhere under these layers of clothes.

"_I _have to play the shamisen," the old lady grumbles. "All you do is read words. _I _have to memorize the whole damn thing. And you don't see _me _complaining, do you?"

"Grandma…"

After the old woman spiffs up the granddaughter all nice and neat, the former waves Shirona away. "It's my turn to look pretty, so you go look at grass or something.

"I'm going out to eat," Shirona mutters. "I can't perform on an empty stomach."

"Wear a bib."

"Grandma!"

The old woman cackles. Even Garburias is chuckling. "You're not a child anymore, kid," she says. "But if you so much as get a stain on your kimono…"

Shirona scowls. "Yes, yes, I'll be careful." She glances out the windows, to the clear blue skies. "Well. I'm off!"

"WAIT!"

_ACK! My eardrums! _Something smacks her elbow, and it's not the fan. There's a glint in Grandma's eyes—a glint that sends gooseflesh down Shirona's neck.

"It just so happens that we have an extra ticket," the old woman says innocently. "You know… if you happen to run across anyone that might be interested…"

Shirona snatches that extra ticket. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Grandma!" Her voice breaks, and Grandma's smirk widens. "D-Don’t look at me like that! Yeesh! I'm leaving!"

Shirona urges Togekiss to fly faster, but Grandma's voice is able to travel through time. "You better come back in time, young whippersnapper! Don’t be late!"

* * *

The main city is crowded today. As like every day, but this particular day sees more people in suits and vibrant kimonos on the streets.

People make way for Shirona as she passes.

"Oi! If it isn't Shirona-san!"

Shirona swivels around, and her face bursts into sunshine. "Oba-kun!" she chirps. "Denzi-kun!"

Oba grins as he runs forward—and stops in his tracks. "Um…" His grey eyes bounce across each ornament on her body. "Oh. So no hugs today, eh?"

"Heh…" Shirona picks at her haneri. "Guess not."

"Are you nervous, Shirona?" _Denzi's never the type for politeness. He just does whatever he wants—a decent lifestyle. _"You've been practicing… right?"

"Of _course, _Denzi-kun! Nonstop since three days ago!"

Denzi snorts. "I usually wing it. But…" He scratches the back of his spiky blond hair. "I mean… the dignitaries are coming. There's quite a lot of big names where we come from…" A sigh. "You have your work cut out for you."

Shirona laughs. "Lucky you, Denzi-kun. So, how your work going?"

"He snuck out," Oba says, but he's smirking. _How does he keep his hair like that? It's all… puffy. Like a red Meriipu just sat on his head. _"All we do is file, Shirona-san. It gets pretty boring when you're just sitting at a desk all day."

"At least I have something to look forward to." Denzi fishes for his ticket. "Never composed poetry myself, but at least the hall will be air-conditioned." He yawns until tears spring to his eyes. "It's just so hot over there…"

"Last year it was held at Yosuga," Shirona says. "Your place has a busy governmental district too. We're lucky to have them host us this year."

"Shirona-san's in high demand." Oba shoves his hands into his pockets, a sloppy smile appearing on his face. "Man, Mimiroppu's got _nothing _on you! I can feel your burning passion, Shirona-san! You'll ace the performance, I know you will!"

_Oba's always so passionate. Almost eccentrically so. Compared to Denzi, who can't even keep his eyes fully open. I guess opposites attract, eh?_

"Well," Denzi says. "We shouldn't keep you, Shirona. We'll see you soon."

Shirona bobs her ornament-laden head. Denzi picks up a fallen hairclip. "Thanks, you two," she says. "I'll see you later!"

When the two friends depart, Shirona wades deeper into the bustling crowd. _Let's see… _The aroma of street food attracts her stomach, but… Grandma's nagging flashes into mind, and Shirona reluctantly turns away. _I want something greasy. Fried, savory… Salad and sashimi are so BORING!_

Shirona freezes. _Wait. Okonomiyaki! Taiyaki! Korokke, and it smells AAAHH! Woah! Shioyaki! WITH MAYONAISE!_

"Thank you for referring to our company for your plumbing needs. Please do not hesitate…"

Shirona skids to a halt. _Is that—HOLY ARUSEUSEU IT IS!! _She runs her hands down her face. _Gotta get all this hair out of the way. Show the neck a bit…_

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry? Well, you can request me specifically if that suits you. Just let them know when you call." The young man turns. "Pardon me, ma'am."

"A-Akagi-kun?"

Akagi stiffens. His head whips around until it lands on the decorated roadblock. Eyes connect for just a brief second before he yanks on his faded cap.

"P-Please forgive me for my insolence, ma'am."

She grabs that bony wrist before he can dash off. "Akagi-kun!" she exclaims. "It's me, Shirona!"

That name jars him back to the present. Akagi carefully lifts his head, his gaze hovering in the air around her before converging inwards. Then those dim eyes widen. "S-Shirona-sama?"

The young woman grins. "Akagi-kun!"

Akagi's mouth falls open. He stares at her, as if not really seeing her, despite her clamping on his wrist. His gaze lingers on the ornate pattern of her kimono, the vibrant dyes of the obi… the glimmering stars scattered around this queen and her eminence.

Shirona awkwardly releases him when there's no response from the other side. He covers his mouth. His gaze catches on her face again before he lowers his head.

"You…" Akagi clears his throat. "I didn't recognize you at first, Shirona-sama."

That earns him a soft laugh. "Hehe. I only wear this twice a month." Shirona holds up her sleeves. "Does this outfit make my butt look big?"

Akagi lowers his cap. She tries again. "What'cha doing out here, Akagi-kun?" She points to his toolbox. "Working?"

No response. Shirona raises an eyebrow.

"M-My apologizes," Akagi mutters weakly. "Erm. I think you look… Erm. H-Here." A napkin. "It's clean, I assure you. You should wipe your hands."

Shirona complies. The mason whose toilet Akagi had just fixed is smirking at the awkwardness that are these two whippersnappers.

Then she hears it. It takes all her willpower not to crack a smile. "Akagi-kun," she says gently. "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Conversation skids to a standstill. Eyes press upon Akagi's back, and all the color drains from his face. "No!" He curses himself. "I-I mean… n-no. No, ma'am. No need to concern yourself with me. Good day—"

His stomach growls again. People are gawking. She grabs his suspenders before he can make a break for it.

"Come on, Akagi-kun." _Is he okay? He's probably really, really hungry. _"Hey, don't worry. It's my treat! I know a really good spot!"

People are whispering. Akagi takes a shallow, painful breath. "A-All right," he whispers. "Fine. Let's go."

"Yay!"

* * *

Akagi grows increasingly quiet when they've crossed the cobblestone roads into a district of clean-cut streets. Of sheared bamboo groves, of red gates and raked gardens. His pace slows significantly, and Shirona has to give him a little push to jolt this human Fuwante back to life.

She stops at an ornate shop with tiled, sloping roofs etched in gold. Shimmering dragons dance down the pattered wood. Inside the thick, mahogany doors is a zen garden complete with every bonsai species on this side of Tengan Bridge.

"This is the waiting area," Shirona says. Akagi bobs his head. _Hmm? Is he that hungry already?_

The waitress bows at the incoming noblewoman. "Good day, ma'am. We have a nice table in the back. It's perfect for bird-watching."

"No thanks," Shirona replies. "Table for two please."

"Two…?" The waitress's smile drops in a heartbeat. "Two?" she repeats, almost in disbelief.

"Yes…" _One. Two. Duh. _"Is there a problem?"

"Oh. N-No, of course not, ma'am." The waitress's eyes are hard. "Right this way."

The restaurant consists of multiple rooms, complete with a perfect window view of the lotus pond.

"Akagi, sit down."

He stares down at the spotless tatami mats. At the embroidered cushions. Then he silently takes the seat behind the koi water fountain. An outsider would look into the restaurant and see Shirona sitting by herself.

She shows him the menu. "Look, Akagi-kun. You have _got _to try the wagyu beef. Perfect marbling, completely melts in your mouth! Ooh, and this stew… hmmhm. This donburi looks really, really good too…"

Shirona finally looks up. "Um. Do you want anything, Akagi-kun?" He offers a faint smile. _Maybe he doesn't know what to order. First time, huh? You're missing out._

An order is taken, and the food comes within minutes. Shirona inhales the scent of glimmering, tender meat. _HoLY ARuSeuSEu this IS HEAVEN. _She clicks the porcelain chopsticks and digs in.

Only halfway into cleaning half the dishes does she look up. _Oh. No wonder. _"Excuse me!" she calls to the waiter. "Can I have another set of chopsticks? And a bowl! Thanks." She presents the items to her silent companion. "Akagi-kun, have you ever eaten matsutake? Here. And some sauce."

Akagi offers that smile again. Shirona grins and resumes eating. Something dashes across her peripheral vision—whatever that thing was had just landed on her kimono. _Why does Grandma always have to be right?! Where's the napkin—_

A silken napkin is slid into her vision. _This place is one of the few to monogram their napkins like this. _"Thanks!" Shirona says, and Akagi nods. He goes back to inspecting his cap for the millionth time.

And with a sip of premium green tea, Shirona finally speaks. "Are you free later, Akagi-kun?"

Akagi stops abusing his poor cap. "Why?"

_Oh shi—Was that too direct? _"Um." _Welp. Now or never. As Grandma says, 'Unlike the seasons, youth only comes once.' _"I-I was wondering if you'd like to come… We have an extra ticket, so… yeah."

Akagi's frowns when she presents that shiny piece of washi paper. "You… You're performing, Shirona-sama?"

"Yeah." Her lips quirk on their own. "Waka poetry."

"I see. Will you be reciting from the Man'yoshu, the 'Collection of Myriad Leaves?' Or will it be your original compositions?"

Shirona's food falls from her mouth. If Akagi saw, he doesn't show it. "The what? I-I mean. Yeah." She gropes for that green tea. "Grandma's playing the shamisen. A lot of people are coming… a-and you should too." Those last words come as a whisper.

Akagi's eyes crinkle. "I'm certain that you'll do fine, Shirona-sama. Focus on the task at hand. I'd like to hear about it afterwards, if that's fine with you."

Shirona's cheeks are burning for some strange, unknown reason. "Um. Actually, this ticket is for you. Akagi-kun. So you can come too."

Akagi blinks. Something is not clicking in that complicated brain of his, as shown from his fluttering eyelids. Shirona slides the ticket across the invisible boundary. She even stands to deposit the thing into his hands.

"There will be complementary food!" Shirona adds hastily. "This five-star sushi place will be catering. And it'll be inside, so there's air-conditioning. A-And if you want, I can… save you a seat… in the front…S-So you can hear better!"

Akagi gawks at the piece of paper as if she'd just thrown money at him. Then his expression softens, and he makes that tinkling sound in his throat.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

"I'll be my honor," Akagi says warmly, grasping the ticket to his bosom. "Thank you for the invitation, Shirona-sama."

"O-Of course." _Damn it, Shirona! Act natural, damn it it's not that hard! _To make matters worse, Akagi had to hand her another napkin. "S-Sheesh. Don't make such a big deal out of it."

She jumps to her feet. "C-Come on. Let's go. I need to get home before Grandma yells at me again." Shirona pours a stream of coins on the counter. Afterwards, she leads him back out the business district, and then it's his turn to lead her through the crowds.

They stop at the port. "I'll have to finish a commission," Akagi says. "But I'll be right over, I assure you." He gives one more longing gaze at the ticket before tucking it into his shirt pocket. "Remember to drink water before performing. And it's perfectly normal to be nervous, but I believe in you."

_STOP. STOPPPP. Do you say that to everyone?! _Shirona fumbles for Togekiss's Poke ball. The bird snorts at her expression, and she replies with eyes full of daggers.

"Excuse me! Shirona-sama!"

_Okay. Okay just turn. Just turn and act natural. _"YEAH?!"

"Where will your performance be taking place?"

_Oh. Oops. Glad he caught that for me. What was that place called…? _

"The City Bathed in Sunlight!" she shouts back. "Nagisa City! See ya there!"

* * *

Grandma's friend greets the granddaughter with a warm, pleasant smile. The same one she remembers from her childhood, when she first moved into the house at Kannagi Town.

"Shirona-chan," hums the old woman. "You look wonderful, dear."

"Thank you," Shirona says sheepishly. "Kikuno-san."

A pair of steely eyes fall on the collar of her kimono. Shirona instantly hides the matsutake stain with her hair. Grandma raises an eyebrow, but she simply settles to rolling her eyes instead of calling the former out on it in public.

"Shirona-chan." The librarian has this smooth, deep voice. _Exactly_ like the whimsical atmosphere of his library. When he removes his glasses, his curved, intelligent eyes remind her of those of a sage's. His expression is tender as he speaks. "You'll do fine. I believe in you."

"Thank you. And I owe it all to you, Goyo-san, for all your help on the research!"

"That's what I'm here for… oh. Your kanzashi…" Long, slender fingers hover over her hairpin. "There we are. Beautiful, just like the moon."

A snort comes from the corner. "Okay, okay." It's a smirking Ryo. Goyo scowls, but that only makes Ryo snort even harder. "Come on, Mister Librarian. She's not into—"

Goyo smacks him on the back of the head with said book. Kikuno quickly ushers the men outside so Grandma can give her pep talk.

"So."

"I gave it," Shirona grunts, and the old lady brightens as if her granddaughter had just cleaned her room without asking. Grandma smacks Shirona on the back before taking her leave.

_Okay… _The flashcards cascade down the ground. _Damn it! C-Calm down, Shirona. You got this. This isn't your first time. You practiced for the last… few days! Anything is better than nothing! _

Shirona peeks through the curtains. _Holy Aruseuseu. That's a lot of people. TOO many people. Damn it, don't they have better things to do?!_

"And now, I have the utmost pleasure of introducing the heiress to Kannagi's outstanding legacy, the "Queen of Sinnoh" : Shirona-sama!"

The curtains yank back. Her legs turn to gelatin, but it's okay because the wall is right there. She swallows down the squeaks, and she straightens, puffing her chest out with all the dignity of her prestige. The mask firmly in place, Shirona marches forward to accept Goyo's introduction. Roaring applause pounds in her skull, and every step sends a wooden mallet to her head.

_DAMN! All the important people are here! _Bureaucrats, all the distinguished families of an already distinguished city gathered into one place to watch some girl from the mountains sprout a few lines. She spots the famed mayors of several bustling cities: the alluring Melissa-san, the gruff Tougan-san, the energetic Maxi-san…

"Your parents send warm regards," Grandma whispers from the back, a telephone in hand. Shirona returns to her audience. A flutter of excitement escapes in a gasp when she spots that pampered Persian… but its Trainer isn't in sight. _Must be another one then…_

Grandma tests the shamisen. She gives a thumbs-up for Goyo to quiet the crowd. All eyes bear into Shirona's neck, and she begins.

_"Petals rise in spring_

_ Ushering forth silver breeze_

_ Lit by a red glow;_

_ Behold! The white moon tonight_

_ Lulls the sun to sleep with light."_

_ Plink. Plink. _Words flow in rhythm with the shamisen. At some point in the recital, all the saliva evaporates from her mouth. More words filling in the gaps of an insatiable eternity, but the audience remains transfixed at her beauty and voice.

When Oba and Denzi finally make their way to their seats, Shirona takes that fleeting distraction to scan the audience. Her heart plummets, but she keeps her chin up and marches on.

* * *

"Congratulations, Shirona-sama!" 

"You were amazing up there, Nii-san!"

"Shirona-san, may I take a photo with you?"

"Shiron-san, over here! Shirona-san!"

Goyo is an effective paparazzi filter. He allows the mayors to approach so they can praise Shirona for her outstanding performance.

"My son _loved _your Waka poetry!" Tougan grunts. "He was very moved when someone _finally _talked about rocks…"

"Excuse me." That voice comes from the man holding the Persian. It's a different person—a shorter one, lankier, with thin eyebrows and an upturned smile. "I am Apollo. And this is Lance. We are—"

"Heeeeey!" She recognizes that smell from anywhere: machine oil and the slight trace of sake. "Shirona-chan! You did amazing up there, kid!"

"L-Lambda-san…" Her voice is faint.

"Yup! 'Tis I, Lambda!" His grin slips. "Whoa, why the long face? You _slayed _it!"

"Oh, it _is _something," Apollo sniffs, scratching Persian behind the ears. "While you were reciting, I've noticed that you kept looking around. Now, call me nosy, but that wasn't part of the act, was it?"

Shirona gasps. The man named Lance is eating something that suspiciously resembles a Yadon tail. "You are looking at this too much, Apollo," he says through crunches. "But you are not the boss. Don't try to—"

_"Watch your pretty little mouth, Lance."_

"Okay, okay." Lambda waves the men down. "So… Shirona-chan. How's the kid doing?"

That look on her face says it all. Lambda sees this and scratches his goatee. "Ooof… well. It's bound to happen eventually… Shame that it happened so soon." He herds his companions away. "Well, we're blasting—I mean, we're off. I'll see you around, kid!" 

"Shirona-chan." Said woman turns around to see an older woman in a crisp Western dress, a man in a sleek black suit. "That was a marvelous performance. It was a pleasure having you at our humble city."

They shake hands. Their grips are firm. "Your parents must be proud of you," says the man. "Why, we would be proud too, if only we had…"

* * *

After more empty congratulations, Shirona finally escapes to the dressing room. She collapses on the couch, manners and societal expectations tossed aside.

The old woman's socks patter about the floor. "I'm sorry, Shirona," Grandma mutters. "I shouldn't have forced your hand…"

And the granddaughter merely buries her face into the cushion.

* * *

The very next day, Shirona is sitting on a bamboo stool, mindlessly gnawing at scalding takoyaki when she feels a stale presence on her right.

"Oh." She doesn't have to turn to know who that is. "What do_ you _want?"

A brown envelope is presented with both hands. Shirona glares at it. The young man never raises his head as he gives a deep, silent bow, almost tipping to the ground.

And then he's gone, as fast and sudden as he came.

* * *

Grandma barely looks up from her Moomoo Milk when her granddaughter storms down the stairs. _Finally, an earthquake had reached Kannagi Town!_

"Kid," huffs the old lady. "The stars are out already. Do you _want _them to fall out of the sky?"

Shirona slams the envelope on the table. Grandma groans. "Who does he think he is?" the former snaps. "He ignores me, then all he does is write a half-ass apology letter? The _nerve!"_

Grandma opens the envelope and extracts its contents. A folded letter. A napkin, an unused ticket along with its equivalence in Poke. _No wonder it's heavy._

"I'm not forgiving him," Shirona barks. "We're through!"

"You two weren't even doing anything." Grandma scans the penmanship. The brief, concise body of text.

The chair scrapes with Shirona's might. "What a jerk. I go out of my way to save him a ticket, take him out to eat, and he chooses not to show up, not even for the last _ten minutes to give a proper apology!!"_

"Maybe he was busy."

"He said he wasn't!" _Wait. Did he…? _"H-He said he could come," Shirona grumbles.

Grandma sets the letter down. She laces her fingers. "I think he stayed up all night writing this," is the matter-of-factly reply.

"Huh? But look at how short it is! Just a 'I am deeply sorry,' blah blah. 'I wish to maintain a professional relationship with you, Shirona-sama, as you are my client. It would be wise to limit our interactions,' blah blah! Just his usual blathering!"

But Grandma's face is stern. "Shirona." And the granddaughter winces. "Did he _want _to come out of his free will? Or did you force his hand?"

"He wanted to come." She's playing with her hair again. Shoving it in front of his face. "He complimented me and all that." _He said that he believed in me. _"And he accepted the ticket."

Grandma gestures at the gleaming coins. "Then he probably did come. But something happened, and he couldn't see you."

Shirona falters. "No. N-No, that's… well. Okay, if he _did _come. What stopped him from entering? Just show the damn ticket, and bam! It's _that _easy!"

"Is it really?"

Shirona slumps back into her chair. "You're not making sense, Grandma…"

The old woman frowns. "In my experiences, not many men would hand-deliver an apology letter. Complete with a refund either. Your grandpa—bless his soul—he would've been too flustered to do anything, much less write me a letter and deliver it personally." She lets that sink in. _"I _think something much more sinister is at play here. He's pushing you away for your own good."

Shirona glares at the notches of the wooden table. "I… I still don't get it." Her voice is a tired breath. She drags the golden curtain from her face. "Why couldn't he just… tell me the truth…?"

"Because the truth might be unpleasant." Grandma could've said something else. But she doesn't. The old woman puts her weathered hands into the other's soft grasp.

"Now, stop moping around and go to sleep. You have a lot of things to do tomorrow!"

* * *

That afternoon, Shirona had given up thinking and had retired to her favorite pastime. It just so happens that the new pan-fried udon stand is open. _Thank Aruseuseu for the pan-fried udon. _She's into her third plate when two asses drop on the opposing chairs.

"Yo!" Oba waves. "Why are you eating by yourself?"

"Is that good?" asks Denzi.

Shirona waves an inviting hand. Oba grins. "Man, Denzi, you have _got _to try these chives! Burnt, but subtly so. Listen to this crunch."

"The udon is chewy."

"You add seaweed, Denzi." Shirona drenches her udon in the green stuff. "Makes 'em tastier. Brings out the umami."

As they eat, Oba eventually breaks the silence. "Yo, that was a super-hot performance the other day, Shirona-chan!"

"Thanks."

The men exchange a glance. "I know we missed a lot," Denzi says slowly. "But we were there to support you in spirit."

"Thanks…_" _Shirona orders more pan-fried udon, this time with squid. "Did you oversleep again?"

"Hehe. I took a nap, but I assure you that I woke up with ten minutes to spare." Denzi pats his friend on the back. "It was Oba who took forever. There was some kind of argument in the back of the theatre."

Shirona stops eating. Oba playfully slaps Denzi's hand away. "Someone must've sent for an electrician or something. Or the toilets were broken, I'm not sure. Either way, the guy insisted he had a ticket…" He slurps a particularly thick noodle. "Unfortunately, some forgetful idiot missed Shirona's poetry."

Denzi sets his chopsticks down. "But Oba, I could've _sworn _that— Shirona? Shirona, where are you going?"

"Oops. She slaps a handful of Poke on the table. "Thanks, you two. I know what I have to do now."

Oba watches as she leaps on Togekiss's back. "You… do?" he mouths. "Um. Good luck."

_Grandma was right._ "All right, Togekiss." Shirona launches her face to the cloudless blue skies. _If I remembered correctly… _"Set sail for Tobari City."

* * *

The air changes once she crosses Tengan Bridge. Not far from the dazzling lights of Yosuga City lies another place nestled within the mountain faces. Meteorites as main attractions, a skyscraping Department Store… the flashing neon lights of the Game Corner illuminating a winding line of eager players.

Shirona sneezes. There's dust in her throat. The difference between city and town has never been so jarring, nor apparent. 

A train rumbles through the rock ledge, sending miniature earthquakes across the ground. Machinery whirling in the distance, giant plumes of smoke billowing into the hazy air. _All that's left now is a big building with spikes, _she muses.

Shirona hurries to a passerby. "Excuse me. Do you know where Akagi lives?"

"What was the name, ma'am?"

"Um… never mind. Thank you."

More asking around, and it's all the same reply. _So Akagi isn't a common name? Strange. _The locals suggest she try the post office. But there was a line, and it wrapped blocks.

Shirona eventually has to sit down. Urban life is just so fast-paced. Faces blurring with grey color. A much-needed Lemonade in hand refreshes her brain back to clarity.

_Oh yeah! He said… _After more poking around, Shirona obtains the name of that plumbing company. That's the good news. Bad news: it's all the way on the other side of Tobari, near the railroads and coal mines.

* * *

"Akagi?" grunts the old man working reception. "The kid? Yes, he's on record." His voice suddenly drops. "Is he on audit?"

_What? _"N-No, sir. I need his address. It's important."

There's… yes, there's _fear _in the geezer's eyes, but he nevertheless hands over a slip of paper. Shirona feels his heavy gaze on her neck as she exits the building.

_Let's see… Past the riverbank, past the old men playing go on the ground… past the playground of abandoned construction equipment… Over the river and through the woods, to Akagi's house I go…_

_ Aruseuseu there's the number, but what's the letter? _A row of blocks travels down the road as far as the eyes can see. They're all painted the same shade, molded with the same structure. No name plate to distinguish one from the other.

_Welp. Back in the day, as Grandma calls it… _Shirona finds a victim and begins.

"Akagi?" a woman says. "He lives down there… Why? Is he in trouble?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Shirona huffs, but she thanks the kind stranger. _Moving on._

"Aniki?" gapes a toothless kid.

"No, _Akagi," _she gently corrects.

"Oh, Aniki! He beat my pa at shogi yesterday!" She points excitedly down the street. "I'll take ya to him!"

Shirona thanks the kid with a pat on the head. She steels herself before anything else. One knock, and the door opens to reveal a bright blue eye.

"Aka--!" _No. That's not him! _It's frowning old man with an eyepatch.

"We already paid this month." There's a certain harshness in his tone, one that makes Shirona's back stiffen, _commands _her to look at him in his flashing eye. 

Shirona wets her lips. "U-Um… I'm looking for Akagi. Is… he there?"

_"Who are you?"_

"I'm…" Her brain decides then that it was appropriate to release a loud, obnoxious fart.

The man grates his teeth. "Take the road straight down. You'll reach the gates of the main district. Good day, ma'am."

"Wait—"

She's talking to the door now. Shirona continues to stare at the chipped surface, as if expecting it to talk back. The earth rumbles with a passing train as a warm, dry breeze drags its fingers through the cracks in the road. The skies are darkening, but with this eternal haze, it's impossible to ascertain if the stars had come out.

* * *

The sun has gone down, the signal for the street lamps to awaken. Evening in Tobari reveals a completely different city. In the main district, the streets have become bustling constellations. And the smell. The smell of earth, sweat, and fried street food…

Shirona pockets her stationary. She can't see the stars, but she sees the people. She sees families with children, couples both young and old. Across the riverbank she goes, and this time, there are colors in an already colorless district.

_OOOOOH! _The best damn thing ever was just in front of her: Taiyaki. Western-Tobari style, with yakisoba in its shell. Truly, there's so much about this world that she has yet to see.

There's a small crowd around the park, probably watching some kind of performance. _What is that? A big… horn? A couple of horns as big as the human torso. Not flutes. _Someone is plucking at an oversized violin, creating deep, rumbling echoes that moves her heart as well as her feet.

"What is that?" Shirona whispers to no one in particular.

"Jazz, ma'am."

"Ooh." _So that's what he meant by jazz. _Shirona gestures at the instruments. "I've never seen a big violin before."

"That's… the bass, ma'am. That's the trumpet, the saxophone… no, that's the trombone. You can distinguish between them based on… You see, jazz was brought over from Unova, when the emperor opened our ports to the Western world. Isn't it wonderful how people integrate culture into music?"

Shirona giggles. "Wow, you really know a lot about—"

Then blue skies meet rich earth. Time stands still… until the young man's brain resuscitates itself with an electric shock, and he spins a 180°--

"Akagi-kun, wait!" Shirona latches on his wrist, bringing him down to the ground. People are staring again, so she drags that sack of bones to a quieter place, near the fringes of the park.

"Akagi-kun…" She stops him before he can bash his head into the ground. He stiffens when she extends her hands.

But it's just an envelope.

"Please accept it," says the young noblewoman. She watches as he silently lifts the flap, as his brows scrunch upon seeing that letter. As his reads, his expression never changes… except for his eyes. At times they'd brighten, other times they'd darken like rain clouds. His brows would lift and sink like a ship in treacherous waters. He tilts the envelope, and out spills the coins and the ticket.

A silence. Akagi bends to pick up the fallen goods, but he keeps his head bowed. A dry breeze passes between the arbitrary distance, scattering rocks and twigs. Shirona keeps her attention to the ambiguous moon. She ate all this good food, but there's a bitter flavor on her tongue.

"I… I know why people write their thoughts on paper," she says to the dim stars. "Words… get stuck."

Silence. Shirona purses her lips. Wrings the locks of golden hair. "I… I know you came to see the performance, but… I'm sorry. I should've known. You didn't have to go through all that, Akagi-kun… No one deserves to be treated that way…"

Akagi's beginning to worry her. She checks to see if he's still breathing.

"You went out of your way to give this to _me?" _His voice is a near whisper. He gestures to the surrounding zone, to the hazy night sky. "What about your grandmother? What if something happens to her while you're gone?" Then he scowls. "Did anyone hurt you? Are you—"

"I'm fine, Akagi-kun." Despite everything that happened, the surge of relief is too overwhelming to suppress. She slumps to the ground. "I'm… I'm just glad you're talking to me again."

"Don't sit on the ground… you'll dirty your kimono." She extends her hand, and he reluctantly helps her up. "And why wouldn't I talk to… Oh." He lowers his cap. "I'm sorry. That time, I wasn't sure I could go back to… erm. I was the one at fault here. I didn't mean to be inconsiderate of your feelings."

_It's the other way around, sheesh. _Shirona bumps him on the arm, and although he cringes ever so slightly, he looks more confused than annoyed.

"Let's go back," she says. He nods. The two maneuver back to the jazz performance, now in its second leg of overture.

To break the awkward but relieving silence, Shirona asks questions. Thank Aruseuseu that Akagi answers. He keeps his hands behind his back, but she hears his fingers. She hears that rhythm, mirrored in perfect synchronicity.

"You really like jazz, huh?"

To that, he offers that soft sound. Like he's clearing his throat but also coughing at the same time. "It's… nice. It reminds me of… Ah, Do you happen to know what this song is called, Shirona-sama? It's an original composition titled: _Night in Tobari." _He closes his eyes. "I often talk to the bassist—yes, the wielder of the giant violin. He's my client, you see. They've been working on this piece for quite some time, and to see it actually coming true…

"What's your favorite genre of music, Shirona-sama? Do you have one?"

It then occurs to Shirona that there are other things in the world aside from that those gently-upturned lips. She quickly yanks her gaze to his ears—and immediately slides it to the rustling tips of his hair.

_Oh Aruseuseu… _"Um… the piano?"

* * *

After the music ends, Akagi offers to walk her home. "Tobari is rather far from Kannagi, not to mention the Bridge, the mountains at night—"

"Okay." She throws her hair over her shoulder to convey nonchalance. "Sure, why not?" _OH HELL YEAH._

"All right. Would you mind riding Dongkarasu?" The crow peers at the woman with narrowed red eyes. Shirona peeks at Togekiss's Poke ball, sees the bird gawking at her through the walls of the capsule.

_"Girl, get your hormones together," _is what Togekiss's expression seems to convey.

"Sure," she says. Akagi helps her mount the giant crow, and soon she's staring at his slender, broad back as they soar through the starry skies.

_ Dongkarasu's feathers are so soft. Silky smooth, even smoother than Togekiss's… Oh, but his hair is fluffier. What if I… _

Akagi turns back, and Shirona immediately launches her outstretched hand to her head. "Itch," she explains as if that would resolve everything.

His eyes crinkle. "I see." The wind runs its phantasmal fingers through his hair. _Lucky. _"Are you warm enough?"

_Hell yeah. Wait! But what if I said "no?" Will he… _Shirona shakes her head. _No, he's not that type of person… or is he? _

"Did you eat yet?" Shirona grunts. That sound again, and she tucks her burning ears into her hair.

"Yes." His stomach tells otherwise. Even the crow barks something in its bird language. Akagi squirms under her glare. "S-Soon. I'll eat when I get home."

After what seems like an eternity of peer pressure, Akagi finally relents. He pulls out a wrapped item from his pocket. Shirona's jaw drops as he nibbles on that crunchy Chigo Fruit like a damn Pokemon would.

"That's your snack?" she gasps. "Is your tongue _broken?"_

Akagi's face is blank. "Snack?"

* * *

They finally reach Route 210. And as usual, Akagi insists on accompanying her through the red Torii gates until she's safely at her house.

And before he leaves, the young handyman turns around. "Excuse me, Shirona-sama?" He's doing that stance again, but there's a certain bounce s in his posture instead of the usual stoic decorum.

She waits. He purses his lips. "Ah. No, nevermind." A bow. "Farewell—"

"Oh, just spit it out, Akagi-kun!" Shirona huffs. Grandma is peeking out through the crack of the door. The old lady sees her granddaughter marching over to the young man…

Akagi hesitates. His sleeve rises to his mouth. "If… if it's all right with you, Shirona-sama… I'd like to redeem my ticket."

Shirona's jaw drops as he produces said ticket. "Akagi-kun…" He looks away, but his ears are tingling pink. Warmth oozes down her soles, and she's _this _close to melting on the ground.

That's when Grandma chooses to burst out the door with a giggling Lisyan on her head. In her hand are two cups of iced Moomoo Milk. "There are seats outside Kannagi Ruins!" exclaims the old lady. "The night is still young, whippersnappers!"

After she overcomes the initial shock of Grandma's scarily-accurate timing, Shirona turns to her gaping companion. "Akagi-kun." She gives him a warm, radiant smile, prompting steam to curl from those giant ears. "It'll be my honor to perform for you."

* * *

_ The jazz performance was a local attraction in Western Tobari, so it was rare to see outsiders within the crowd. However, that evening, two friends happened to stumble across the night of music while on a late food run._

_ Oba rejoined his friend after hitting up three fried food stands. "Oi, Denzi. You will _not _believe what they put in here. Noodles! Fried noodles in taiyaki!"_

_ But his friend seemed preoccupied with something else. Oba knew that look. That crease of the brow, signaling tunnel vision-like concentration. _

_ Oba traced that intense gaze. "Oooh." A sloppy grin spread on his face. "Shirona-chan's here too, eh? So you _do _like girls—"_

_ "Oba, that man beside her."_

_ The grin slips from Oba's face._ Denzi wasn't his usual lazy self today. No, he was actually alert. _"Isn't he that electrician from yesterday?" Oba muttered. "The one who picked up that ticket?"_

_ But when a strong, dusty breeze blew, knocking off that cap did Oba do a double take. Blue hair. Those pale, sad eyes. _

_ The only thing that didn't fit was that smile._

_ "Denzi," Oba whispered, the taiyaki set aside. "Isn't that…"_

_ Denzi began to move, but Oba tugged him back. "What_ happened_ to him?" the former mumbled. "To think that he's here, of all places… after all this time…_

_ "No doubt about it, Oba. That's Akagi." _


	5. The Nightless City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big world out there.

"You're as lively as ever, Shirona-sama."

Shirona almost chokes on her food. That would be a shame considering how this fried snowcrab is still piping hot. Akagi offers a polite smile, ushering sunlight into the cozy seafood stand. "Do you have a favorite food?" he says, gaze sweeping across the colorful trays. 

"Nhomph herph." She gropes for a napkin. "No, not really. You?"

"I have no particular preference."

After Shirona pays the shopkeeper, she purchases a can of Lemonade from a nearby vending machine. Another can falls out, but he politely declines her gracious offer. _"I have no particular preference" my ass._

People are bustling about under the sweltering heat. She stares, transfixed, as Akagi removes his cap. He dabs a rag to his forehead, pulling away tendrils of sticky, waxy substance from his skin.

"Gel," he remarks to Shirona's horrified expression. "I _am _human, I assure you." He runs a hand through the blue cotton fields. "It's quite humid today."

Shirona quickly hides her burning cheeks. _Indeed it is. _She chugs that invigoratingly sweet juice. "You… You look different with your hair down."

"So I've been told, ma'am." There's a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Is it a desirable difference?"

_You look much younger. And fluffier. _"Maybe…?"

"I see. My grandfather sees this as bed hair, however. It can be quite unruly if I don't contain it."

"Heh. I can see that." _Hey Grandma, we're talking about Akagi's hair today. Wish you were here. _"What does your grandpa look like?"

That question takes him by surprise. "What he… Well. To be frank, I'm not sure…"

"He's your _grandpa, _Akagi-kun."

"Yes, but I've never given much thought about physical appearances." He clasps his hands behind his back. Tilts his head to the side. "Grandfather is an excellent teacher, strict but fair. I can't thank him enough for all he's done. Why, if he wasn't there in time, I would've…"

Akagi clears his throat. "What of you, Shirona-sama? How is your grandmother?"

"She yells at me. It's like she knows where to find me just so she can chew my ear off." She sighs to the skies. _Is it that hard to ask for a day off?_ "Anyway, are you working right now, Akagi-kun?"

"I just finished a commission, ma'am. I'm scheduled for another inspection later in the day."

_Wow. Busy Mitsuhoney. _"So you're killing time right now."

Akagi raises a brow. "Well, I _was _planning to purchase a new sewing needle." He holds up his sleeves, where seam lines have overrun the coarse white fabric. If she plucks that hanging thread, the whole thing will unravel. "I'll have to fix my cap too. You were right, Shirona-sama, I should make an effort in maintaining my appearance."

It's like he just sucker-punched her gut. "S-Sorry." _Gotta watch this mouth of mine before it bites me in the ass._

"Heheh. It's all right." Akagi tilts his head, a nonverbal invitation for a stroll. "So," he says. "What brings you to Tobari today, Shirona-sama?"

"The food," is the timid reply. His eyes crinkle, much to her embarrassment. "R-Really. I've never seen yakisoba-stuffed taiyaki before. A-And there was the snowcrab…"

"Have you ever tried milk bread?" _I mean, bread is never as good as rice. _"I know a place that specializes in the yukone technique, if you're interested. After I finish delivering milk this weekend, I can introduce you to the owner."

The mental image of Akagi running around with a box of bottled milk instantly brightens her day. "Sure. This weekend for sure."

They stop at a pass on a mountain face. The city of Tobari lies below like the cluttered interior of a child's play box: mostly stone and brick with the occasional greenery sprinkled around, corners connected by an intricate railway system.

"I apologize."

"For what?"

Akagi coughs. "The air quality in Tobari is generally worse come midday. Out of all the cities in Sinnoh, Tobari is the first one to have underwent heavy modernization." He directs her attention to the thick plumes of black smoke in the distance. "That's the coal mines. Tobari's dependence of coal isn't… ahem, sustainable—ahem. My apologizes."

"Akagi-kun, you okay?"

"Yes." He's cringing as he rubs his chest. "I'm sorry." He hurries down the stairs, Shirona cautiously at his heels in case he falls. Then they're back on street level, on the other side of a drying lake.

Akagi gives a shaky sigh. "Do you know what I like most about Kannagi Town, Shirona-sama?"

"What's there to like about that dingy old place?"

"You can see the stars," he says softly. "The Gyarados and Milokaross Constellations. The North Star… And in the early morning, once can see the forests of Mt. Tengan, especially the cherry blossoms!" 

"Oh." Shirona laces her hands. _Simple things get him so excited. _"I guess."

"Heh, you needn't humor me, ma'am." Akagi secures the cap on his head. "My grandfather tells me I tend to ramble on the most childish things…

"Anyhow. The Tailor Shop should be around the corner. Her wares may be of interest to you."

* * *

The Tailor Shop is a small, unassuming house with a plain wooden sign that reads "Tailor" next to a gnarled red oak. A tinny bell rings upon entering the door. The air is thick with musty cloth fibers, but it's not as city air.

"Shirona-sama, look."

She sees it: the rainbow near the window. Vivid colors of glimmering cloth. A hakama with the gradient of autumn, ceremonial furisode, tabi socks made of the finest Merriep wool.

"I didn't know people still wore geta," Shirona remarks of the unappealing, oversized clogs.

"Some people do. Mainly older folks."

A pointy red head pokes between the young man and woman. "Hiya!" A heart-shaped face with eyes like liquid honey. "You interested, Missy?"

"Um… no."

"That's fine." _Her accent isn't like Akagi's. It's stronger, yet oddly familiar. _"Feel free to look around. Akagi-sama, you need a new shirt?"

Shirona's jaw drops. "Akagi-_sama?"_

"Very observant, Mars." He removes his cap. "No, I need a new sewing needle. And a spool of white thread."

"This is like, the tenth time."

"My apologies. Juppeta swallowed my last needle when I tried to repair its stomach."

"You spoil that thing too much, Akagi-sama. See, that's why you shouldn't bring back things on the street! Especially if it's sitting in a box in the rubbish bin." The tailor swivels around. "So. You're his client?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm Shirona."

"Cool, the universe decided to bless my shop today." She curtsies. "I'm Mars. You better treat Akagi-sama with respect, Missy, or I'm coming for you—"

"Mars."

"Akagi-sama, you sound like a dying Hasubrero." She runs into the back, reappearing with a glass of iced tea. "Someday you're going to cough out a lung, and I won't know how to put it back. You're not a machine."

"Ma—"

Mars shoves the iced tea into his chest. "Shirona-sama!" Said woman jumps. "Let me show you my very newest collection. Have you ever tried a western dress? Black looks great on you."

Shirona holds up the garment. It's a short-sleeve black dress with white buttons and a tapered waistline. She holds it up to the mirror, above her kimono.

"Give it a spin." Mars gestures to the changing room. Shirona had never ran so fast to try on something. When she returns, there appears to be a heated one-sided argument in the corner of the room.

"You know, if you're not taking care of yourself, I'm telling Ju—" Mars spins around. "Oooh! Look at you, Shirona-sama! Akagi-sama, LOOK at her!"

The dress barely reaches her knees. But it feels much, much lighter than that bulky kimono. Shirona does a small twirl, giggling in delight as the checkered helm flares like a halo. "Akagi-kun, what do you think?"

That cap is yanked off his head. "It's… different." He's staring at his half-empty iced tea. "Do you like it?"

"Does it make my butt look big?"

"No," Mars says. "You have the perfect figure for western wear. Are you sure you're from Sinnoh, Missy?

"So!" Mars is already behind the counter. "For you, that dress is only 9000 Poke!"

Akagi blanches. Shirona peers at the mirror again for the longest time. _I mean, this will be my first-ever dress. A woman's gotta keep up with the times._

"Great!" Mars looks genuinely happy. "Your receipt. I'll wrap this up for you to take home."

"Your handwriting's very neat."

"Thanks… Anyway, I've attached the instructions of care with the dress. Thank you very much for your patronage!"

Shirona glances around the cozy interior. "You have a lovely shop, Mars-chan."

"I know right? Akagi-sama fixed this place up for me." Mars beams at the man, the latter looking away. "He comes by to check if everything's working properly, and he often recommends this place to his clients…. If I find out you've been bullying him—"

"Mars," Akagi grunts. "My needle."

"Sure, sure." Mars plucks a tin can on the shelf, all while wiggling her eyebrows at Shirona. "I've included a seam ripper for you too."

"Thank you." Akagi digs in his pockets for the Poke. "Do you mind if I borrow that chair?" With that, he launches into deep concentration mode.

"How many layers does he wear?" Shirona murmurs.

"I don’t think he sweats," Mars mumbles back. _Actually he does, surprisingly enough. _The two women lapse into peaceful contentment with watching those nimble fingers dance with thread.

**_TING!_**

"Mars!" A young man ambles into the store, a bulging sack dragging behind his lean frame. "Mars, look at the haul for today! We can finally move to someplace nice—Mars, look! Look!"

"That's Saturn," she says without lifting her gaze. Akagi is too absorbed in repairing his cap to notice the commotion. "And this is Shirona-sama."

The man named Saturn slides a hand through his slicked blue hair, a style that oddly resembles cat ears. "Shirona-san…" Those sharp eyes glisten as he curtsies. "Shirona-san, thank you for your interest in Mars's tailoring. I guarantee you won't be disappointed in your investment!"

Saturn presents a piece of shiny washi paper, the movement exposing various bangles on his wrist. "Shirona-san, welcome to our humble city. Have you stopped by the Casino? You see, I just so happen to be the CEO, and it would be my honor to present you with complimentary credit—"

"Saturn, are you soliciting advertisements on private property?"

"Whaaaaat? Nah, I'm better than that, Aka—" Saturn gasps. It's not a normal gasp by any means, more like a high-pitch squeal of a whistling kettle. "AKAGI-SAMA?!"

Mars rolls her eyes. Akagi frowns. "Saturn, you are making a scene."

Saturn turns a burnt scarlet shade. "A-A-A-Akagi-SAMA. You… you should've told me you were coming…" He's shuffling his feet, swinging his sandals by his big toe. "I… I would've gotten you something nice. Have you eaten yet?"

"Saturn." Said man stiffens. Akagi rubs his temples.

"Akagi-sama isn't too fond of the Casino," Mars explains to a baffled Shirona. "He thinks it's a waste of hard-earned money."

"But you can win big," Saturn huffs, crossing his arms. "Tobari's Casino is the fairest place of its kind. I'm telling you, Akagi-sama, Mars, with all the profit I'm making, you'll never have to lift another finger—"

Akagi stands, and Saturn clams up. "I have to go now," says the older man. "Thank you very much for the needle, Mars. Shirona-sama, have fun."

Shirona snaps from her reverie. "Where are _you _going?"

"I have a commission in the next city over."

"Boss--"

Akagi clicks his tongue. "Saturn, I am not your boss. Don't… Just stay out of trouble, please."

Shirona blocks the doorway. "You're going to Yosuga, right? I've been there plenty of times with friends!"

"Yosuga…" Mars gasps. "Oh, you're going to… oooooh." An arms swings over Shriona's shoulder. "Hey, stay and play with us a little, Missy. I know a really good tofu place around here!"

"My Casino has a buffet," Saturn mumbles. "It's on the house."

The fried crab from earlier is still rotting in her stomach. Shirona gives the handyman the saddest Togepy eyes this side of Tengan Bridge. _It always worked on Goyo. Sometimes on Oba, rarely on Denzi, but he didn't give two Skunpuu either way. _

"What a pushy client," Saturns whispers, only to get yanked on the ear. Akagi's frown hardens, but Shirona stands her ground.

"Let me go," she says.

"With all due respect, I don't think so."

"I'll file a complaint."

After an excruciating eternity of pouting, Akagi's shoulders finally slump. "Mars," he sighs. "May I borrow a hat for Shirona-sama?"

* * *

The hat has a wide brim that blocks everything above the horizon line. Shirona stays close to Akagi, one hand on his suspenders, the other dangling in open air. Mars had graciously kept the dress in storage upon their return.

_"You must listen to me." _Akagi's voice echoes in her brain. _"When we arrive, do not look up when someone calls you. Do not make eye contact, do not wander away. Stay close to me at all times, understand?"_

_ It's just Yosuga, fashion capital of Sinnoh! Sure, it has its fair share of petty crimes, but that's to be expected of the bigger cities. The mayor Melissa had been doing a good job keeping the rates as low as they are…_

Akagi stops before a magnificent main gate. "I know," she says before he can flap his lips. _For the hundredth time, I get it, Dad. Yeesh._

A stray sakura petal lands on a wooden plaque. "'Yoshiwara, the Nightless City,'" Shirona mutters. "Never been to that part of Yosuga before."

"And yet, here you are."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Focus."

They're walking down a stretch of black cobblestone road. There's a lot of sandals. And boots, not to mention bare feet. Sweat, trees, food, and… _fish?_ Smells mingling into a sour disharmony. Her eyes water from a sudden blast of heavy perfume.

"Excusez-moi! Boy, zhe teaouze zhere?"

"La prochaine rue à droite, Monsieur."

"Oui, merci beaucoup! Bon courage!"

Shirona sneaks a peek. "Kalosian men are so tall." Akagi scowls, and that's that.

In fact, there seems to be a lot of Kalosian folks in this district of Yosuga than in the entire city. Shirona even catches some Unovan English here and there.

"Akagi-kun, you're so cool."

"Shirona-san, stay close to me. Please quicken your pace if you can."

She waits for him to turn away before sneaking another peek. _Huh. _They're in a busy promenade with rows of sakura trees down the middle lane. It's quite crowded, but a lot of people are also wearing wide-brimmed hats that cover their faces. Stores are manned by beautiful women showing generous portions of neck. They would invite a pedestrian in, almost always a man, closing the door silently behind them.

Most of the houses have grate-like walls. _Almost like bars._ Women with powdered faces stare back at the gawking Shirona, who immediately buries her face into Akagi's hip. He flinches, but doesn't say anything.

"Young man, a special seat just for you in our cabaret!"

"We have vacancy for two!"

"Complimentary tissues?"

After what seems to be an exhausting hike up Mt. Tengan, the stink of sweat clears up to the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms. Akagi stops near a pond, and Shirona plops down the bench with a sigh of relief.

"You should've stayed with Mars," he grumbles.

"Dammit, stop telling me what I should've done." Shirona wipes her forehead. Leans back to savor the refreshing spring breeze amidst summer heat. _What a nice neighborhood. _"So. Does your client live here?"

"Yes…" Akagi points to a gated mansion beyond the cherry trees. "She is a very respectable person, Shirona-sama."

He gently raps the dark oak doors. "She is a good person, Shirona-sama."

"I _know._ You literally told me that two seconds ago."

The door opens. She sees the ample bosom first, then those bright violet eyes.

"Akagi-kun!"

He bows. "Good afternoon, Melissa-san."

"Your client is the _mayor?!" _Shirona hisses. Akagi shoots her a look, and she throws her back forward. 

"Le voilà!" Melissa shouts to the parlor. "We were just talking about you, mon loulou! What a merveilleuse coincidence!"

"How is_ that_ a coincidence?" Another tall woman enters the picture. _Aruseuseu they're like models. _In fact, this one looks identical to Melissa. "I called him to fix the showerhead that _you _broke."

Melissa makes a face. "Oh please. Zhat iz water under zhe bridge!" She smirks. "Well, I have to leave now. Au revoir, mon petit chou and your cute little friend!"

"Good riddance." Then Melissa's lookalike turns to the two. "Akagi, who's this?"

"I'm Shirona, Akagi-kun's client. Ma'am."

"Really now. I'm Jupiter. Come on in."

* * *

The "house" is unlike anything Shirona had ever seen before. Take the grandest ballroom in all of Nagisa, but add in a twist of Kalosian elements.

Akagi removes his cap and shoes, Shirona following suit. "Were we interrupting something, Jupiter-san?"

"No. She just forgot her lip balm." Jupiter measures the young man evenly with her eyes, an all-knowing gaze reminiscent of Grandma's before she starts yelling. "Sit, both of you." Shirona hops on a cushy loveseat "You two want chocolate bars?" Jupiter brings out a mini cooler. "There's also popsicle sticks. Oh, and I have pudding."

"Where did you buy all these?" Shirona marvels at a palm-sized pudding cup. _What language is this? _

"That pudding is popular with children in Unova," Jupiter replies, amused. "And I have my sources. Bubble gum?"

Akagi slides a stick of yellow candy into his mouth. He's chewing at it for the longest time, as if he's chomping on rubber. And to her immense shock, a bubble rises from his parted lips! "You chew the gum until you no longer taste the sugar," he explains. "Then you stretch it along the tip of your tongue."

**_POP! _**"I did it, Akagi-kun!"

"Congratulations." Jupiter smirks. "It only took him twenty minutes to understand how gum worked. Kid, spit it out this time, okay?"

Akagi's ears flush a dark pink. "J-Jupiter-san. I'm here to fix your bathroom."

"I know."

With one last glance over his shoulder, Akagi leaves the room. Jupiter crosses her arms. "So." Unlike the powdered faces of the women at Yoshiwara, her complexion is completely natural. A hint of jealously sparks in Shirona's stomach. "Shirona-chan, right? How did a nobody like him ever catch your eye?"

"Huh?"

"You have very nice hands," Jupiter purrs. "The softest I've ever seen. What's your occupation?"

Shirona scoots back. "I run a publishing house with my grandma…"

"Ah. Literature." Jupiter gestures to the stuffed bookshelves. "Are you interested in Kalosian folklore? Unovan tall tales? I was fortunate enough to secure a compilation of Sinnoan fashion trends, if you're that type of girl."

Shirona's gaze wanders away to the wall of framed achromatic photographs. There's Jupiter, embellished in gold and silk, her obi tied up front, surrounded by women with similar garments. Jupiter, posing with an affluent Westerner in a parlor setting. Jupiter, with a cigarette between her ruby-red lips, a commanding arm over a uniformed man…

Then it hits her like lightning to wet, exposed skin. _The reason why Akagi was so upset… _And judging from Jupiter's expression, Shirona had hit the nail on the head.

"You're a p—"

"I prefer the term _courtesan." _Jupiter's smile is bitter. Almost… sad. She casually picks up a set of knives, tossing them in the air which she catches with two fingers. "You have a profession. I have a profession. Simple as that."

The courtesan taps a pedicured fingernail to her curling lips. "A delicate lily… a stupid, mindless flower stumbling into Yoshiwara as if shopping for property. I can't believe that boy would do something so thoughtless…"

"He says you're a good person."

Stone cracks in violet eyes. "What?"

Shirona forces the aromatic spring air into her lungs. "Akagi-kun says you're a good person, Jupiter-san. He said I should be more mindful before jumping to conclusions." _Which I do. A lot. _She jams her fists on her hips. "So stop talking down on yourself."

Jupiter blinks. Blinks again before throwing back her head with a strangled, snorting guffaw. "Aw hell, what do you know? Seems like I've underestimated you as well, kid."

Then her expression darkens. "You really believe him? That dusty slum trash who fixes toilets for a living?"

"Yes."

"You're killing me." But this time, it's a warm, genuine smile. _Was she testing me? _"Of course he'd say that… Kid, come with me."

Shirona wordlessly follows the older woman down the chandelier-lit corridors. A light breeze blows from the window, tugging at Jupiter's haneri.

_Did she fall?_

"Welcome to my room." Jupiter waves the curious heiress in. It's the sort of room from every young lady's fantasy. Unlike the main parlor, there's no framed pictures on the walls. "Don't worry," she says. "Clients aren't allowed inside my house. Sit anywhere you'd like."

"Do you live by yourself, Jupiter-san?" There are two pairs of slippers near the bed. Two vanities, two body-sized mirrors. Shirona spots a portrait on the counter.

_Oh. They look just like their mother._

Jupiter pokes her head from the closet. She'd removed her ornate hair ornaments and kimono for a simpler star-speckled yukata. Her frown deepens when she sees the thing in Shirona's hands.

"Are you the older one?"

"No." Jupiter snatches the picture back. Pauses. Reluctantly returns it to the surprised younger woman. "Don't tell anyone."

"Why—"

"Do you really want the mayor of Yosuga to be associated with me? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"S-Sorry…"

Jupiter sighs. "Look, she's the only one who broke from the family business to pursue her dream. She doesn't need to worry about personal finances while running the city." There's something else in her tone. A clipped hint of bitterness.

Then Jupiter slams her fist against the doorway, effectively shattering the heavy silence. "Anyhow, enlighten me. Why would Akagi agree to bring you into district of lust?"

Shirona chuckles awkwardly. "Well. I kind of forced him."

"Damn, he can't say no to a client. Consider yourself lucky you've met him, kid." A wink. "You have stiff competition."

Shirona stares at her hands. Looks to the side, to the pristine glass windows overlooking a topiary garden. "You're very familiar with Akagi-kun, Jupiter-san."

"It's that obvious, huh?" The older woman leans against the wall. "Relax, I didn't do anything to him." Another wink. "Back when Mars and Saturn were this tall…"

"You know Mars and Saturn?!"

"Of course I do." Jupiter returns with another black-and-white photograph. "This was taken on her fourteenth birthday. Saturn was fifteen, and this big boy had just turned twenty. Melissa and I made hot pot."

Jupiter taps Mars's beaming face. "Akagi has a knack for finding lost things. One day I was planning to go to work, then he's at the door with two children. What do I look like, a caretaker?

"But I owed him a favor, after all. Mars's accent was so thick at first it was impossible to understand her. Now she's all grown up with her own shop while Saturn's running his Casino."

Shirona smiles. "You must be proud. What favor did you owe him?"

"Certainly not a sordid one. He's _different_ from the rest of them." She chuckles softly, as if recounting a warmer memory. "The cap suits him, don't you think? It's the only thing he would accept as thanks."

A dull thump echoes in the hallway, followed by a clanking of metal.

"Come on," Jupiter says. "Let's hope it's not a concussion this time."

* * *

"Thank you for your patience. I've unclogged the drain, so the water should drain properly this time."

Jupiter peers inside the sparkling bathroom. "This is _not _the same room."

"It is, I assure you. The hair was quite difficult to remove, so I had to disassemble the pipes. I didn't touch anything else—"

"Let me see the bump, kid."

Akagi stops rubbing his head. "It was carelessness on my part. Now, factoring in the cost of materials, labor—"

Jupiter seizes his head. "Tch. I _told _her to clean up after herself, that slob. Hold on, kid. I have some green oil somewhere…"

After Akagi is all patched up, Jupiter proceeds to pay him. She shoves a handful of Poke into his hands with a stern and final "Eat something tonight," followed by a scolding before he politely mentions the noblewoman's presence.

"Wish you could stay," Jupiter murmurs. "But it's getting dark. Yoshiwara's an entirely different monster come nightfall." She walks the two out of her mansion, where the skies have indeed turned a deep indigo.

"Please stay safe, Jupiter-san." Akagi gives a deep bow.

"You too, kid. Take care of him, Shirona-chan."

As Shirona follows Akagi down the now brightly-lit streets, a loud scuffle breaks out behind them. It's Jupiter, who's towering over a panicked Westerner, barking what appears to be harsh French while a group of woman hide behind her.

Only when they've successfully left the great gate does Shirona remove her hat. "Akagi-kun," she whispers. He raises a brow. "I'm glad I got to know Jupiter-san."

* * *

"Hey, this seat taken?"

"Nope." Shirona scoots back. Saturn plops his ass down next to her.

"Wow," he says. "I can't believe you went to Yoshiwara."

"I know."

"I can't believe _coerced _Akagi-sama to let you go to Yoshiwara with him."

"I _know, _Saturn-kun."

Mars appears with a tray of drinks. "Iced Momon slush. Shame how Jupiter-san isn't coming back to Tobari. Hey, Saturn, you free tomorrow?"

The tea is extremely refreshing. And sweet. Shirona leans back in the folding chair. _He's right. You can't see the stars from here. _A distant jazz melody carries in the rustling trees. _Hey, that's the saxophone solo!_

"Where's Akagi-kun?"

"Still beating himself up on the Yoshiwara stint. More sugar?" Mars grabs Saturn's ear. "If you have a death wish, I'd recommend you stay out here with us." 

"Is he really that scary?" Shirona mutters. _Oh, speaking of Akagi, when did he get here?_

"Please come with me, ma'am." A skeptical Crobat appears in a flash of red. "I must make amends with your grandmother."

He stiffens when she grabs his wrist. "Chill out with some Momon tea, Akagi-kun. There's still space for you to sit."

"Ma'am, you don't seem to grasp the severity—"

"Stop treating me like a child," Shirona huffs. "If I kept staying at that bubble in Kannagi, I wouldn't have seen the other face of Yosuga. I'd still be an ignorant, sheltered little girl."

Mars is sipping her tea loudly while Saturn scratches his head. Akagi hasn't blinked. Shirona giggles. "I learn something new whenever I'm with you, Akagi-kun."

The man stares at her. He glares at the other two, effectively silencing their whispering. "Is… that so?" A cough to his sleeves. The cap falls off his head, which he shakily scoops it up. "Well. Your satisfaction is the core foundation of our company…"

"It can be dangerous at night," Mars says in a sing-song voice.

"_I _want to ride on his Crobat," Saturn mumbles to no one in particular.

Shirona grabs her dress, packed neatly in an opaque paper bag. "Is that okay with you, Akagi-kun? Akagi-kun?"

"Erm. Y-Yes. Of course." He's about to throw his back out. "It would be my honor to accompany you home.

"All right, Crobat. Do you remember the way back to Kannagi Town?"


	6. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens before his next appointment.

The first Mukkuru awakens to light flooding the sky. It spreads its wings and soars over the sleepy city, its cries sweeping through the streets. 

Akagi wakes to a feather in his mouth. Dongkarasu had fallen from its perch and is now snoring right on top of him. It's quite heavy. With a suppressed grunt, he rolls the crow over.

Everything basks in the quiet still of morning. After folding away his futon, Akagi opens the windows. He pokes his head outside, shuddering when the breeze slides its phantasmal fingers through his hair.

"Top of the morning, kid."

Akagi bows. "Good day, sir. Are you going back to the dojo?"

"Har har, my little Sumomo has things under control over there! I'm off to finish my pachinko streak! See you around!"

Just another day in Tobari. Speaking of which, it's time to clean the house.

While Akagi zooms across the tatami mats with the zokin, a chill rakes down the back of his neck. Ragged strips of cloth stop at the extremities of his vision.

Akagi pinches his temples. "Jupetta, kindly sit down." Button eyes bear into his soul. The Pokemon grabs his hand and will_ not_ let go.

After a minute of the silent treatment, Jupetta sprawls on the mats with its arms and legs extended. Removing it is impossible, as it had nailed itself to the floor. Akagi's frown deepens, and that's when Jupetta finally gets the hint to run.

* * *

Akagi keeps on his toes as he quietly closes the door behind him.

While the old man snores away, his grandson dusts the room. Ink bottles are refilled; quill pens are placed back on the desk. War anthologies, poem collections, and myths are returned to their cubbyholes.

Polishing the trinkets requires utmost deliberation, especially the sheathed katana on the wall. The polished blade can lacerate eyeballs just by a wrong glance. The sleek black sheath contains a red Gyarados etched in gold. Akagi traces the engraved characters of Grandfather's name with the tip of his fingers… truly a fitting name for an honorable warrior.

"Mmm… stop feeding me Moomoo Milk… You know I hate that stuff."

Akagi leaves as quietly as he came.

* * *

The puppet Pokemon is slumped dejectedly on the floor like an overused rag.

"Jupetta."

It flips its face down.

Akagi sighs very loudly. "I guess I'll make breakfast by myself then. What a shame, considering I made this second apron for nothing. "

That, and Jupetta perks up with renewed vigor. It shuffles after him to the bright and sparkling kitchen.

While Akagi washes the rice, Jupetta procures the necessary ingredients: kombu, daikon, and umeboshi. It accidentally knocks over the boiling kettle. Akagi storms over, Jupetta flinches, but he only places it on the table while he cleans up the spill.

"Accidents happen," Akagi says as he runs his hand under cold water. "Focus on the pot." Jupetta waits until the pot boils to add the kombu in, just as it had been taught.

"It looks bland," Akagi murmurs. "Do you think we need more seasoning? No no, adding too much salt isn't good for Grandfather's blood pressure… perhaps more kombu?"

* * *

_Tmp. Tmp._ Socks shuffle across tatami mats. A grumpy old man marches into the kitchen, his head held high, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono.

Akagi bows. "Good morning, sir."

Grandfather sees the steaming dishes on the table. "You let me sleep in again so you can hog the house chores, eh?"

"Please sit down. The food is getting cold."

After thanks are given, the old man picks up his chopsticks. He eats strongly and valiantly as if the table is a battlefield, crunching down on those pickled daikon as if he's chewing bones.

"Grandfather," Akagi says. "There is no need to bring your katana to the kitchen."

"Hrmph. You never know when you'll be ambushed, son."

"Please slow down or you'll choke."

"At least I'm eating. Here, have some tofu."

A deep, dissonant humming makes Grandfather spit out his congee. He looks up to see the sack of cursed rags tumbling into Akagi's laps.

"Grandson."

"Yes, sir."

Grandfather brandishes his chopsticks. _"Why_ is that thing here?"

Akagi frowns. "Jupetta is a member of this household too." He scratches the Pokemon behind its flattened ear, earning an unsettling purring sound. "There's no harm in letting it join us."

"Riiight. I'd just like to disclose that this old man's soul is already claimed by the vengeful spirits of his enemies. Not very delicious."

"Oh, I disciplined Jupetta on that incident already. It won't ever do that again."

Jupetta bobs its deformed head. Grandfather tears his gaze back to his ochazuke. "You should put that thing in a capsule," he grunts after a silence.

"Jupetta isn't mine," Akagi says softly. "I'll find its owner someday, I assure you."

"Son, you found it in a cardboard box on the side of the road… while it was raining, no less. It's been abandoned—"

_"No, it hasn't!"_

Conversation screeches to an abrupt standstill.

Then Akagi bows his head. "M-My apologies for speaking out of turn." He's squeezing the Pokemon without realizing it. "Jupetta isn't… unwanted. I'll take care of it until then."

Grandfather knows better than to press on this topic, so he switches gears. "Mm! This green tea is _wonderfully_ brewed! If you serve this to one of your many lady friends, they'll start asking me for your hand!"

Akagi scoffs. "It just so happens that I have a greater ratio of female clients."

"Who always requests _you _specifically."

"Family and work take priority over pursuit of romance."

"Son, I'm getting old, and you're still in your prime! Why, when I was your age, the young misses of the land would gather to watch my swordplay!"

Akagi mindlessly stirs his congee, gaze downcast. "I don't give our personal address to clients."

"You've known Sumomo for a long time. Her friend Suzuna also looks up to you—"

"Grandfather, your food is getting cold."

The old man dabs a napkin to his upturned moustache. "I remember this particular young lady from my spring days. I snuck into one of those exclusive poetry recitals because I heard there would be a famous biwa player.

"And it was a woman! How could a human manipulate words to play one's heartstrings like that? She invited me to go drinking after it's over… Why, she turned out to be one of the loudest, most impulsive person I have ever met! Eheh, I still remember how milk flew out of her nostrils when she laughed at my attempt at humor."

Akagi musters a small smile. "I don't remember you telling me that about Grandmother."

Grandfather blinks. Then he chuckles softly. "It was before I met your late grandmother." He takes a long, thoughtful sip of tea. "Hmmm… You're right. The food _is _getting cold." 

* * *

After a heated argument involving an unsheathed katana and hostile glaring, a reluctant Grandfather concedes the dirty dishes to his extremely stubborn grandson.

"I'm heading out," the former grunts.

"Please wait." The fedora is crooked. As is the hem of the haori jacket. _Oh, there's lint in the sleeves. _After that's all taken care of, Akagi bows. "Have fun, sir."

Grandfather stares at his grandson. He coughs into his fist. "Hrmph. Don't overwork yourself like last time."

After the door closes, Akagi hurries to the back to fix up his own appearance as well. He exchanges his yukata for work clothes: an ironed shirt, suspenders, and trousers. While he applies gel to his hair, the bundle of reanimated cloth climbs onto the sink. 

"How could I forget Jupiter-san's hat? Thank you, Jupetta." The blue cotton cap fits snugly on his head. He checks the mirror again, adjusting his smile and collar before lifting the Pokemon onto his shoulders. "There's still time before my next appointment. Let's go see what's new in Tobari today."

* * *

Come noon, the pollution forms a bubble of heat over the city, inflating the temperature and lowering humidity. Akagi chokes on dust as soon as he enters the streets.

Utility poles stretch down the cracked gravel road as far as the eye can see. Above are electrical wires entangled haphazardly in clumps, some positioned right outside windows. Most buildings are separated by only one wall in an effort to cram as much as possible into a strip of land.

"Good to see you again, Akagi-kun."

"Kyaa, it's Akagi-san!"

"Aniki! Come play marbles with us!"

Akagi pats the bucktoothed kid's head. "I'd love to, but I have business. After I finish work, all right?"

Under the rotunda in the park is a group of older gentlemen dressed in haori jackets, huddled over a decisive shogi match.

_Click._ "That grandson of yours is the talk of the town."

_Click. Click._ "That kid has no interest in romance. Your young missy will get bored of him very quickly."

Akagi pulls his cap down and hurries away in the opposite direction.

* * *

The arbitrary border of Eastern Tobari is marked by an expansive, shallow lake that winds around the mountainside. It's about a 10-minute trip to pass into Western Tobari.

Akagi stops at an ancient oak tree. Within the tailor shop is a pointy red head bustling to and fro showing colorful fabric to potential customers.

"Mars is a very hard worker," Akagi murmurs to Jupetta. "Meanwhile, Saturn's off gambling his life away at the Casino…"

More grey buildings pass by. Akagi steps into a clearing of fallen straw mannequins and broken spears. He approaches the towering dojo, raps on the door, waits, and enters.

* * *

Bars of light slip through the high windows, highlighting each handwoven strand of straw in the mats below. Dust motes swirl above scrolls marking the importance of courage, honor, and the duality between earth and heaven, body and mind.

In the middle of the hall is an unresponsive pink mass.

"Sumomo-chan!" Akagi shouts. "What happened? Sumomo-chan!"

_ "GRORGAH!"_

_Ah, so that's what it is._ Akagi passes his bento box under her nostrils, and as expected she lunges for it.

The two of them move to a comfortable spot near a wooden pillar. While Sumumo wolfs down the seasoned rice, Akagi focuses on patching up the puppet's body.

"Why is your cotton bleeding again?" he murmurs. Jupetta giggles as he restuffs its sunken belly. He passes a thimble through its armpits, tightening the seams. Its fabric is smeared with dust despite him washing it just two days ago. He gives the puppet a good shake to properly fatten it up.

Sumomo wipes her mouth with her keikogi. "Thank you for the food." She belches. "Akagi-san, you haven't thrown away that rag yet?"

"Jupetta is not a rag," he mutters.

"Aren't a little too old to play with toys? There's a reason it's been aba—"

"Why were you sleeping on the floor, Sumomo-chan?"

She scratches her messy pink hair. "I was meditating with my Asanan. I've gotten to the point where I only need one Berry for sustenance!"

Her stomach tells a different story. "Riiight…" Akagi hands her a canister of tea. "Is your father still at the casino?"

Sumomo grimaces. "Urk… yes. It's basically up to me to pay rent for this dojo… I get so hungry that I can't focus on training… And you keep bringing me food, and I feel _horrible_ that I'm leeching off of you…"

"I don't mind. That's the least I can do in return for your helping my grandfather and I when we first arrived to Tobari." He cups his fists together and bows. "I am in your debt, Sumomo-chan."

Sumomo returns the gesture. "Oh no, that's only my duty as the mayor of Tobari. Just seeing you help others is enough for me… Well, that, and your umeboshi. Those are some _good _pickled plums…

"You're dressed like you're on your way to work. If you have time, do you want to join me on a light jog?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Not far. Maybe up to Kissaki."

* * *

Sumomo is pleasantly pleased that Akagi can keep up. Weird, quiet, mysterious Akagi with his creepy puppet peeking out from under his cap.

Akagi notices her staring. "What is it?"

"Why do you wear suspenders with a belt?"

"So my trousers won't fall off."

"Why are you so tall? It's not fair."

Akagi smirks. "Runs in the family, I suppose." She smacks him on the elbow. "Ow… Height does not equal might, Sumomo-chan. In many ways, you are much stronger than me."

Sumomo takes that compliment with a toothy grin. She jogs down the street, her hardened soles slapping against pebbles and the warm earth. Behind her rings the discordant rhythm of boots slapping pavement. 

People wave at them as they cross the gates of Tobari. Through Zui Town and Nomose City they run. At the symbolic Tengan Bridge, they take the rightmost path into the mystifying Mt. Tengan itself.

The climb up this mythical mountain is a perilous one. Sumomo slows her pace just in time to catch Akagi before he tumbles off the ledge. They maneuver carefully through the raging snowstorm, keeping strong until the gates of Kissaki City towers into view.

Crisp white snow crunches underneath Sumomo's heated soles. "We can rest over there, Akagi-san… Are you all right?"

Akagi bobs his head. One hand clutches his heaving chest while the other gropes for the wall. The result of such running has left his face a dark shade of red.

"Akagi-san?" Sumomo whispers. "Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"No!" His lungs are vibrating. He can taste the congee in his mouth. Akagi is about to slump down when Sumomo yanks him upright, a grim reminder not to immediately sit down after an intensive exercise.

"Hey!" Bouncy black pigtails bob into sight. A kimono the color of snow, trimmed to the hip aesthetic of revealing skin beneath the knees.

Sumomo waves back. "Suzuna!"

"I _knew _that little pink head anywhere!" Suzuna exclaims. "Wow, you two look super focused and…" Her smile drops. "Akagi-san, you need to go to the hospital?"

Akagi dons his best smile. "No. How are you, Suzuna-sama?"

Suzuna pouts. "How come you're more intimate with Sumomo?"

"We grew up together."

"You're my client," Akagi adds. "How is your shop in the main district, ma'am?"

"We're closed for this season. And I'm not that old to be called _ma'am!_ In fact, I'm just a little older than Sumomo but still younger than you!"

The martial artist puts up her hands. "Didn't you say there was a great tofu place in Kissaki?"

Suzuna brightens. "Oh yes, I was super focused on finding that place to show y'all." She jabs a finger to the snowy distance. "Follow me!"

* * *

It's a small, inconspicuous shack wedged between brick buildings and fir trees. The type of restaurant where patrons dine with their backs toward the open elements. 

The heated tofu sits in an earthenware dish of dark broth and green onion garnish.

"Sumomo, slow down!" Suzuna is yelling. "The yudofu's not going anywhere!"

The yudofu has a pleasing fragrance: a silky, earthy smell. It jiggles in his spoon and melts in his mouth, unleashing a harmony of flavors to enlighten the senses. _A warm stomach is such a wonderful feeling._

Sumomo had been watching him nibble away. "Akagi-san, why are you feeding that rag too?"

"I think it's cute." Suzuna giggles. "My Yukimonoko loves to eat hot food! Granted, she prefers the oily stuff like okonomiyaki…"

Then she rests her elbows on the counter. "So… where did you live before coming to Tobari, Akagi-san? You're my number-one fixer guy, but I still don't know anything about you."

Akagi fixes his cap so it'll shield his eyes. "I came from the east."

"Why Tobari? There's nothing there but coal and dirt."

"The sun shines brighter in Tobari."

Suzuna nods while rubbing her chin. "We could always use sunshine at Kissaki too. Nights can be so dark and cold."

"You run around with her knees exposed," Sumomo grunts.

"It's the latest fashion! _You_ run around barefoot!"

"It's all I can afford! Besides, Akagi-san wears suspenders _and _belts!"

"Ugh! That's like wearing a leopard-print kimono!"

The three of them laugh at his expense. Then Akagi stands. "Pardon me, but I'll have to leave now. Thank for you the invitation, Suzuna-sama, Sumomo-chan."

"Take care of yourself!"

"Good luck on the way back, Akagi-san!"

* * *

Akagi drops Jupetta back at Tobari. "Watch over the house, all right? And if any intruders come, remember to return their souls by the end of the day."

The Pokemon grins. He pats its head and takes off to the dusty blue skies.

* * *

In another part of Sinnoh, an ear-splitting screech scares all the leaves off its branches.

"SHIRONA! Wake your lazy butt up!"

The granddaughter turns over, but Grandma had thrown all the pillows outside.

"SHIRONA! Get your butt dressed!"

"Hnnnnngh." Her eyes are glued shut. A fan smacks her head, and Shirona jolts up. "Grandma, what gives? It's the weekend!"

"He'll be here soon!" the old lady roars from the kitchen. "Do you want him to see you for the slob that you are?"

"Who?"

"Who else comes over when our sink gets clogged?"

And that's all it takes for Shirona to get her ass up. "Grandma, where's my jacket?"

"I don't know!"

_Knock. Knock._

Shirona flings open the door. "Hey," she says in a husky, totally not sleep-deprived voice. "Was I awake yes."

If Akagi suspects otherwise, he doesn't show it. Instead, the young plumber tips his cap. "Good day to you, Shirona-sama. Hello, Madam."

"You coming in or what, kid?"

Akagi removes his snow-crusted boots. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Shirona-sama. How was your day?"

Shirona barks out a laugh. "The usual. How about you? Did you just run a marathon?"

"Eheh, you could say that. Can you show me to your clog?" 


End file.
